Being a Son
by EdanaBrietta
Summary: When they were about to finally be together, she was stolen from him. Everyone says he's a cold, merciless killer, but does he have enough heart to save her? ON HIATUS until mid-December! See author profile for more details.
1. Prologue

**Being a Son**

**Rated:** M for mature situations. Basically, if you can't watch the show, you shouldn't read this fiction.

**Disclaimer:** The Sons of Anarchy and all that is contained within the television show belongs to Kurt Sutter. Me no own, you no sue.

**Summary:** When they were about to finally be together, she was stolen from him. Everyone says he's a cold, merciless killer, but does he have enough heart to save her?(BTW, Edie is pronounced ee-dy, not like Eddie)

**Prologue**

_4 years ago..._

She was his. She had to have known it. So why the hell was she talking to that little prick? Sitting across the picnic table from him, laughing and joking. Didn't she know that the minute she was legal, he was inking her? He glanced at the clock. 4:30 in the afternoon. Quittin' time. He stared at her some more, smoking and staring- what he was good at.

Clay walked up to him, slapped him on the back and said, "Dinner tonight, brother. Go wash up. Be there at seven sharp or Gemma'll have your nuts."

He just nodded and threw his cigarette down, squashing it with the toe of his boot. He looked up at her again. Her old man was with them now, no doubt pulling her away from the Prospect. Obviously the old man didn't like their flirting anymore than he did. Her father led her away to her car where he opened and closed the driver's door for her, controlling her movements until the last possible moment. The guy didn't mean any harm, that was just his way. The old man went into the clubhouse as she drove away. The Prospect, watching the whole thing too, came over to him.

"Man, he hates my guts even more now. He's gonna have my balls in a vice tomorrow," said the younger man. He just put his hand on the younger's shoulder and said "Juice, she's off limits, man. Even if she was legal, she's off limits."

"Somebody got a claim to her?" Juice was puzzled.

The man nodded and said, "Yeah." He walked away toward his dorm. He had to shower and trim before dinner that night.

"Who?" Juice called after him. The man just ignored the Prospect.

In his room, behind the walls that hid him from the rest of the club and the people who looked to him for strength, he could relax and unwind. And after that little stunt she pulled with Juice, knowing full well he was there, he needed a little release.

He climbed into the shower, setting it on scalding, and closed his eyes, letting his mind take him somewhere else. To a cabin in the middle of the woods, no one for miles where a little woman with dark hair and bright green eyes sucked him off after he had just fingered her into oblivion.

He closed his hand around his flesh, pumping and squeezing, imagining her on her knees with her mouth on him, moving and sucking up and down, up and down. Her right hand squeezed around his base, keeping his orgasm at bay while her left played with his sack.

He could feel the pressure building and the coil tightening and just as he was about to cum, he felt her rub her knuckle just on the underside of his balls and he lost it. He let go and could almost feel his seed shoot into her mouth. And she would swallow all of it, because she loved it and she loved _him_.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down at his hand where the sticky mess was washing away under the hot spray. 'Just two more years,' he thought. Just two more years of jacking off in Charming and whores on runs and then she would be his. He'd deal with her old man when the time came, but there was no denying it and no hiding it- she would be his.

Dinner that night at the Morrow's was just like any other dinner. Family gathered around the table, stuffing their faces with her fantastic home cooking and talking the night away, worries left at the back door.

She was sitting next to him, picking at her food, smiling when someone would talk to her. But like him, she was usually quiet.

After dinner when the men had migrated to the living room, Gemma came out of the kitchen with replacement beers. He declined, thanking her anyway and headed out back through the kitchen door, past _her_. He walked to the side of the house that lacked windows except for the one from the bathroom that was up high near the ceiling.

After a minute, he heard the door open and close and the crunch of gravel as she followed him around the house- just as he knew she would. When he saw her, bundled in a large sweater, arms wrapped tightly around herself, he felt a pull in his chest. He hadn't ever wanted to feel this again but this girl chiseled her way in and set up shop. Now not even the Orkin man could get rid of her.

When she reached him he pulled her into his arms and just held her, taking in whiffs of her hair in between puffs.

"Nice stunt today, little girl. You got my attention, just like you wanted. But don't do it again."

"It wasn't to get your attention. Juice is nice to talk to and he's teaching me about computers, stuff I need to know when I go to work at the shop. It's nothing really." Her voice was quiet and while he knew she was speaking the truth, he needed her to understand. Even though he wasn't going to touch her until she was legal, she was still off limits.

He pulled away a little and looked down at her in the moonlight. She looked so small and sad and it only made him love her more. "I'm serious, Edie. You're mine and you need to remember that. No more of this flirting shit with younger guys- I mean it. How do you think that makes me feel? I grew up with your father, I'm old enough to be your father and when I see you with little shits like that, it hurts. It makes me think that I'm wasting my time waiting for you." He watched as understanding dawned on her.

"I'm sorry, Tigger. I never meant it like that. I only want to learn about the tech shit from him, that's it. I'm sorry I hurt you, embarrassed you, made you feel like you're wasting your time. I want this- I want you, forever. I promise, no more flirting shit. You're my guy, no other, I promise." He finished his cigarette, putting it out on the side of the house and threw the butt into the dirt. He pulled her close again, kissing her softly on the mouth and then resting his head on top of hers, pulling her as close as possible.

"I know, my little Edie. I forgive you. I'll wait as long as I need to, but I need to know that at the end there's going to be something there that made all this worth it."

She looked up at him, "I promise Tigger- I'm yours. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

_2 years ago..._

It had been a long two years for them both. A lot of lonely showers and nights fantasizing about the other. And in one month, Edie would be 18 and then they could be together.

Lately Tig had a spring in his step when he thought about the fact that in just one short month, thirty days, his girl would be legal and then he could make her his officially.

He walked into the garage and went into the office to get his work orders and saw her there, working on the computer that Juice had taught her how to use. He smiled down at her, "Hey doll." Edie jumped a foot off her seat and Tig burst out laughing.

She smacked him on the arm and said, "Don't do that shit, Tigger."

When he was down to chuckling he leaned close to her ear, "Babe, meet me out back on your next break." He went back into the garage and got to working on the bike that one of the mechanics had put on the lift.

About an a hour later he saw her make her way from the office and around the building. He set the wrench in his hand down on the bench and motioned to a curious Chibs that he was taking a smoke break.

She was leaning against the back side of the garage, just as he had told her to. She was a good little lady. When he reached her, he lit up and took a long drag.

"So to what do I owe this impromptu secret meeting? You feeling frisky and need a little groping session?" she asked, sliding her hands under his cut and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He chuckled and blew smoke to the side, away from her upturned face. "Naw, not this morning, babe. I needed to tell you that we're going on a run tonight. Won't be back till tomorrow night, probably early Friday morning." She nodded in understanding.

* * *

Tig woke up with a killer headache. The smell of rubber and disinfectant was strong in his nostrils. He struggled to open his eyes. When he could finally see he noted his surroundings. It was a hospital and a passed out Juice was next to him in a hard chair.

"Hey!" Tig swatted Juice's leg and the younger man woke with a start.

Juice grunted and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Tig and said, "Oh, you're up. You've been out for two days, man!"

"Yeah, yeah. Where am I? What happened?"

Juice looked confused. "You don't remember?" Tig gave him a look. "A wetback got you from behind with a stool. Clocked ya hard, man. We got ya to St. Thomas though." Tig just nodded and looked around.

"Where's Edie?" Juice looked uncertain, almost scared about telling him. "Juice?" No answer. "Idiot, you tell me now or I'm gonna kick your ass to kingdom come when I get outta here."

Juice cleared his throat, "We, uh, we can't, um, find her." He whispered the last part so low, Tig didn't think he had heard him correctly.

"Speak up, asshole."

"Tig, we can't, um, find her." Tig just laid back, stunned. Edie was missing?

"What about Trace?" Juice looked even worse at the mention of Edie's father. "Juice..."

"Mayans got him. Funeral's next week." Trace Walker was dead, and Edie Walker was missing. They got to her while he was away, fighting to get back to her.

"Any leads on Edie?" Juice shook his head. Tig almost cried. He wanted to break down in sobs and would have, had he been alone. Edie was gone, and probably dead. His last chance at happiness was gone.

_Two days previously..._

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go?" Gemma popped her head into the office where Edie was inputing all of the invoices. Without Tig or her dad to cart her around, Gemma had taken it upon herself to make sure the young woman was taken care of.

"Nah, I'm not done inputting these invoices. I'll just catch a ride with one of the mechanics when they leave."

"Alright, sweetie. See you tomorrow." Gemma left Edie alone.

Edie was locking up and she felt like something wasn't right. She was supposed to catch a ride with Lowell- he had been clean for a few months. She waited outside for him for a half hour and he never showed. 'He had to pick this night to fall off the wagon?' Edie was steaming. She should have just gone with Gemma and fucked off the invoices. They weren't that important.

She pulled out her cell and dialed Gemma's number.

_Ring...ring...ring-_

"_Hello?_"

"Gemma, it's Edie."

"_What's up, sweetie?_"

"Lowell bailed. Can you come pick me up?"

"_Sure, I'll be there in ten._"

Edie started to walk toward the front gate. She would stand behind it until Gemma showed. She didn't hear them until it was too late. One grabbed her from behind while the other clocked her across her face, and then she was out like a light.

When Gemma pulled up and saw that Edie was gone, she knew something was wrong and called Clay but he wasn't answering.


	2. My Baby

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Sons of Anarchy. Me no own, you no sue.

**Chapter 1: My Baby**

Tig was getting shit faced tonight. It was Edie's twentieth birthday. Earlier he had stared at her picture and sang a birthday song to her. It was the one he had sung her on her seventeenth- really inappropriate and full of innuendoes, but she had giggled and loved it.

Tonight, in honor of her, he wasn't taking a croweater to bed. He was going to drink until the room span and then pass out at the bar. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.

He was on his fifth beer when the party suddenly stopped. He hadn't heard anything, but the other people in the room had. He followed the crowd, thinking 'What the hell?' He might as well see what the commotion was about. It was probably a fight in the parking lot.

He was in the middle of the crowd, looking around, trying to see what the others were looking at. They were all staring toward the front gate. Tig looked and saw a small bundle dumped in the driveway. He watched as Clay made his way through the crowd and to the gate where he nudged the bundle with the toe of his boot. They all heard a soft groan. Clay looked up and motioned for the Sons to come over and check it out.

He was right behind Chibs who was pulling a scared looking Half-Sack by the ear. Clay motioned for the Prospect to roll the bundle over and when he did, they were all surprised.

Tig couldn't get a good look at it. "What happened to her?" Half-Sack whispered. Now Tig was dying to know. He pushed past Chibs and sucked in a breath. It was Edie.

* * *

The party was over, Clay having kicked everyone not SOA out of the compound. Edie was laid on the Redwood, unconscious as far as they could tell. They would know more when Jax was back with Tara.

Tig was sitting at her side, gripping her hand so tight he was sure it would hurt if she was awake. He couldn't identify the many emotions whirling through him. He supposed he was happy that she was back with him where she belonged. He was also pissed at whoever hurt her. And relieved- yes, he was relieved, he knew that much. Relieved that he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life alone without someone, any one, to really truly understand and love him like she did.

He looked up as everyone came barging in. First was Gemma who took up vigil on her other side, then Clay, always with his Old Lady, then Jax who led in Tara. Chibs, Bobby and Juice filled in the rest of the room.

"What happened?" Tara asked, setting her bag down and then pulling off the hoodie in which Edie had been dropped off.

"She's been gone for two years," was all Tig could manage at that moment.

"The party was going full swing and we heard gun shots. We found her dumped at the front gate." Gemma, while disliking the doctor, knew that she was only person who could help right now without asking too many questions or trying to exact justice. Punishment for a crime against the SOA would be carried out by SOA and no one else.

"They probably kept her locked up. I've heard about other girls going through something similar." Tara was checking her head first, making sure there were no serious injuries there. She looked up and around, "I'm going to be undressing her. The men will have to leave." The Sons stood up and filed out slowly, all but Tig. He was rooted to his chair, almost afraid that if he left, she be taken from him again.

"Go on, Tig. I'll be here with her and get you when Doc's done." Gemma was gentle with him. She was the only other woman, besides Edie, who could understand even a small part of him.

He nodded and stood up and had to force himself to let go of her hand. He closed the door behind himself and occupied the first seat nearest the chapel. Clay came over and sat next to him, slapping him on the shoulder, showing his support. He leaned close to Tig, "I didn't wanna say nothing in front of the Old Lady, but the assholes left a note with her." Clay handed him a folded piece of paper. Tig opened it and clenched his hands, wrinkling the sides.

'_Happy Birthday, Bitch! Have fun, Tigger. We sure did._'

* * *

Tara noted the marks on the young girl's body. Bruises everywhere, she was sure the girl had a few broken ribs, cuts and scrapes. She was afraid though of what she would find next. She turned to Gemma, "I'm going to need to do an internal exam." Gemma just nodded, sitting down and taking Edie's hand.

After she was done, Gemma helped her dress Edie's wounds. She noted old and new scars along with the many cuts that covered her entire body. She would always feel guilty about not forcing Edie to come with her that night.

Gemma called the men in when they were done.

They all made their way in, somber and silent as the dead. Gemma noted that Tig came in looking even more pissed off than when he left. Jax, of course, took up next to Tara and asked what was on everyone's minds, "What's the news?"

Tara looked around, almost afraid to tell them. But she knew they were her family, they wanted, some of them needed, to know. "She has some fairly bad bruising, many cuts, I'm sure most were purposeful, and she seems to have a few broken ribs, but I can't know for sure without an x-ray." No one needed to be told that they had raped her. That was a given. "She should be moved to a bedroom. And someone needs to stay with her in case of a concussion. I didn't notice any bleeding or bruising on her scalp, but it's always a possibility." Tig nodded with everything that the doctor said and without speaking, he picked Edie up, bracing under her knees and back, and carried her out of the chapel to his dorm.

* * *

Tig was gentle with her as he laid her on the bed in his dark sheets. How long had he wanted her in those sheets? Five, maybe six years? God, when he first started having those thoughts he felt like a pedophile and like he had finally lost it. He had done it all- threesomes, foursomes, orgies, necrophilia, all of it. But never before Edie had he wanted someone under age. And then one day he looked up and she had grown hips and breasts and was starting to make googly eyes at him. He knew that it was just a school girl crush, but the fact that he wanted her right back made him feel like the lowest of the low- scum of the Earth. He had felt that way before but always found some redeeming quality about himself. But being attracted to someone so underage- that was the sickest of the sick.

Now she was here, in his bed where she belonged. He desperately wished it was under better circumstances- he wished they were back two years previous on the night of her eighteenth birthday. After her party he would have taken her back to his house, the one he kept but rarely used, and made love to her all night.

He flipped on the bed side lamp and began to undress her. He was disgusted with the Mayans after seeing all the bandages that Tara had used. He covered her and sat next to her. She moaned a little but didn't wake up. Finally he grew too tired to keep his eyes open and he laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and opened his eyes, startled. In instinct he tightened his grip on Edie which only caused the pain in his chest to get worse. He looked down at her and found her punching him with all her might, and her fists may have been small, but they were pointy and they hurt!

"Edie! Edie! You're okay! You're safe! It's me! It's Tig! Baby, no one is gonna hurt you again!" Edie stopped fighting and looked up at his face, breathing heavily.

"Tigger?"

"Yeah, doll. It's me, Tigger. You're safe, baby. I swear you're safe." She buried herself into his arms and started sobbing. He just held her and ran his hands through her hair like he remembered she liked, shushing her and reassuring her that she was safe and that he would die before any of those fuckers ever touched her again.

When he next woke, Edie wasn't in his arms. He was gripped with fear and sat up looking wildly around the room. He found her sitting right next to him on the bed, leaning against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Tig let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his hand over his face. "How ya doing, baby?"

She gave him a small smile, "Okay, now." She leaned into his hand as he stroked the side of her face.

"Is there anything you need, anything I can get you?" She just shook her head 'no',

Tig laid back and pulled Edie down to lie next to him. He wrapped her tight in his arms, trying to cover her completely with his body, as if that would take away all the hurt and suffering. "God, I've missed you so much baby. I never thought I'd see you again. It crushed me- I thought I'd never see your pretty smile again, never hear you laugh again."

Edie felt his tears on the back of her neck where his head was buried. Hearing his confession brought tears to her own eyes. She turned in his arms and took his face between her hands, kissing him. She looked into his eyes, "I thought I'd die there. Everyday I hoped you would find me and take me away with you. They- they did aweful things to me, Tigger, just horrible. Things so bad, you wouldn't want me anymore if I told you. The things they did, I-" She choked and squeezed her eyes shut. Tig realized that he couldn't break down right now. He needed to be strong for her, to help her through those years of separation. Once she was taken care of, then he could let her comfort him. It wouldn't do them any good to both be a broken mess.

"They'll never touch you again, baby. Never." He would talk to Clay in the morning about a course of action.

A/N: I know that Tig seems out of character right now, but you'll see in later chapters that he's still the sick, depraved man with a heart of gold that we all know and love. I just imagine Tig as a guy who's been fucked over and up by life and he wants to lash out while curl in on himself. Kim Coates is excellent at portraying him as hard with a type of vulnerability. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Talking Takes Forever,Killing isMore Fun

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Chapter 2: Talking Takes Forever, Killing is More Fun**

When Tig next woke the sun was up and shining into the room. He scrubbed his hand over his face and looked to his right. Edie was curled up on the far edge of the bed- no doubt a reaction from two years of abuse. He watched her breathe for a moment, still unbelieving that she was back with him where she belonged. He reached over and pulled her close to him, curling around her and resting his head on top of hers. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep- he was supposed to be on concussion watch after all. But she seemed to be fine. A knock at the door forced him out of his own little world.

Tig groaned has he stood up from the bed and winced as his joints popped while he walked across the floor. He opened it to find Gemma looking impatient. "Took ya long enough. How is she?" she asked, motioning her head toward Edie.

"How would you be?"

"Here are some things to make her feel more like herself," Gemma handed Tig an old Macy's bag, "Doc wants to see her at the hospital when she's dressed."

Tig nodded, "I'll get her ready and meet you over there." He moved to close the door when Gemma slammed her hand against it, effectively blocking him.

"She's too sick to hang on the back of your bike, Tig. She needs to ride with me."

"I'm riding whatever she's riding."

"Then you better be prepared to ride bitch, big guy. Cuz I'll be damned if I'm gonna get that little girl back and have her fall off the back of your bike."

Tig looked back at Edie before moving out into the hall with Gemma and shutting the door quietly. "You think for one second that now that I've got her back, I'd let anything take her from me again?" he whispered angrily. "You're not the only person who lost something that night Gemma. She was my world and I woke up two days later and she was gone. So don't think for one second that I'd ever let her go again. I'm not losing her this time- not to the Mayans, and not to you. I don't care if you're Clay's old lady, no one is coming between me and Edie again. You clear?"

Gemma just looked at him in that way she usually did, sizing him up. "That's the most you've ever said at one time, Tigger."

"Don't get used to it."

"Just go take care of your girl, Tig. I'll meet you both downstairs. And don't think for one second that I'm letting you drive." Tig stared after her for a minute, still angry. He wanted to calm down before waking Edie.

When he did finally manage to get his emotions under control, he slipped into the room with the Macy's bag which he set near the bathroom. "Edie?" He sat on the bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Edie, baby, you gotta wake up."

"Mmm, Tig?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. You gotta get up. Gemma's taking you to see the Doc," Tig stood up and brought over the bag, "She dropped some stuff off for you. Shampoo, soap, clothes. You wake up and I'm gonna go warm up the shower for you."

Twenty minutes later, Edie stepped out of the bathroom clean and dressed. The bruising even more apparent now that she was clean. He smiled at her from the bed then stood up, grabbing his jacket, "You ready babe?" She nodded and made to go to the door. Tig slipped his jacket around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, making his heart melt a little more.

Downstairs Gemma was about to burst. She was tapping her nails, banging a beer bottle on the bar, doing everything possible to make sure everyone knew she was pissed about waiting. When she saw Tig and Edie she jumped off the stool and made a beeline for the young woman.

"Edie, baby. It's so good to have you back." Gemma hugged Edie tightly, releasing her at the small 'ow' when she squeezed too hard on a fractured rib.

* * *

The ride over to the hospital was quiet. Tig sat with Edie in the back seat. Neither felt like talking and Gemma didn't want to push it.

Tig stuck close to Edie when they got to the hospital and checked in to see Tara. Edie vaguely recognized her from years before. She remembered that Jax, her childhood crush, had been devastated when Tara left. Why was she back?

"Hi Edie, I'm Tara. I you might not remember me. I used to date Jax," Tara said, holding out her hand for Edie to shake. Just like the rest of the club, Edie didn't shake hands- she just stared at the doctor.

"I remember you. You're my doctor?" Edie was a little gruff.

Gemma put her hand on Edie's arm, "She's the only doctor that will keep her trap shut."

Tara cleared her throat, "Umm, I scheduled you for a CAT scan and an x-ray. You seem to have slept okay but there's still the possibility of a concussion, and I want to take a look at your ribs. I think a couple of them are broken. I also want to do a pap smear and some blood work. With," she hesitated, looking down at the chart in her hand, then looking back up after gathering her resolve, "with rape, there is always the possibility of STDs. We just want to err on the side of caution."

Tig stayed glued to Edie the entire time. He put up a fuss when they told him he had to leave for the CAT scan and x-ray but Gemma just told him to shut up and he stepped back, grumbling, grudgingly allowing Edie to go through the tests alone. He stayed planted to the floor near her head, holding her hand as Tara performed a more thorough pelvic exam than the one done the prior night.

"Well, you have a slight concussion and two broken ribs. We won't have the results of your blood tests and smear for another three days. All I can really do right now is give you some pain killers and tell you to take it easy for a while. If the tests show anything else in a few days, I'll prescribe an antibiotic," Tara said coming into the exam room where they were all waiting. Tig was standing near the exam table across from the door, refusing to sit.

Edie nodded and stood, "Thanks." Tara quickly logged into the computer and sent the prescription to the local drugstore. "You should be able to pick it up in about an hour."

Gemma stood to follow Edie and Tig out of the exam room and looked to Tara, "Thanks, Doc."

* * *

Thankfully the drugstore was practically deserted. Gemma stayed in the car, wanting to call Luanne to let her know their lunch date was still on. Edie wandered the aisles, throwing in things she thought she would need. Razor and shaving cream, more bandages, hair conditioner. She even thought to grab some makeup. When she aimed for that display, Tig finally spoke up, "Baby, you don't have to worry about any of this. You're perfect to me, just as you are."

She just gave him a small smile over her shoulder and said, "I know, Tig. I just want to get back to normal. Help me pick out the foundation, I think I'm a lot more pale than before." He still felt guilty that she wanted to be attractive for him. Tig thought that she must be feeling like without these things, she wasn't good enough for him. Edie had been honest though. She really did just want to get back to normal and forget the two years that she was away from Tig- as if she was in a coma for two years and had just woken up. What he thought she was feeling was all in his head. She trusted him completely and did not worry about her appearance for him. She was back now- she wanted all the whores that hung around the clubhouse to know that he was hers. It was her way of inking him.

"Edith Walker. Edith Walker, your prescription is ready."

They made their way to the pharmacy counter. The pharmacist looked at her with bruises on her face and then at Tig with his tattoos and drew her own conclusions. She leaned toward Edie, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Edie just looked at her and then it hit her, the woman thought Tig had done this to her. Edie gave her a tight lipped smile, "Yes, I just want my prescription."

The woman flashed her eyes up at Tig then back to Edie, "Are you sure?"

Edie was at her breaking point with annoying people. "Yes, I'm sure. He didn't do this to me, it was some other asshole, now just give me the damn meds!" she snapped at the old busybody. The woman was startled and held out a paper bag to Edie. She grabbed it and threw it into her basket, stalking past Tig toward the check out. Tig just smiled at the pharmacist and followed his girl.

Gemma hung up with Luanne as they were getting into the car. "You guys want to pick up some lunch before you head back to the clubhouse?" Tig just looked over at Edie, prepared to do whatever she wanted to do.

Edie just shook her head, "No, I just want to go home." Both Gemma and Tig shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Gemma looked into the rear view mirror, "Baby, we sold the house and boxed up your stuff." It was unspoken that she no longer had a home, at least not in the technical sense.

Edie looked up at Tig meaningfully, "I just want to go home." Tig didn't show it outwardly, but the realization was in his eyes. She meant _his_ home, the house he kept on the side for nights he couldn't deal with the club. Now _their_ home.

Tig turned to the front, "Just drop us off at my place, Gem."

Gemma's brakes screeched as she pulled into Tig's driveway. She would have to get one of the guys to check them out. Tig unlocked the front door and let Edie in when Gemma called out the window, "I'll call you later, baby girl!" Edie nodded and waved, disappearing inside. "Tig!" Gemma waved him over to the car, "You take good care of that girl in there."

"Gemma, I know you're a mom and can't help but worry about her, but this is the last time I'm gonna tell you- mind your own shit and I'll take care of my girl." Tig didn't wait for her reply, he just stalked into the house and slammed the door.

"Asshole."

When Tig cleared his head enough he looked around the living room and Edie was no where to be found. He checked all the front rooms before heading down the hall to the master. There she was beneath the heavy covers. He sighed and shut the bedroom door, enclosing them in their own little world. She wriggled a little when he climbed into the bed behind her. Tig pulled her close and breathed into her hair.

* * *

Tig cursed as he groped for the phone. It was dark outside now. He and Edie had fallen asleep and he was trying to find the damn phone before it woke her up.

"Yeah?"

"_Where are you brother?_" Clay.

"My house, with Edie. What's up?"

"_We gotta talk about this new situation. You need to head over._"

"I need a ride. I don't have my bike."

"_I'll send prospect with the van._"

"Thanks."

"_See ya._"

Tig hung up and rolled over. He shook Edie gently, "Time to get up, babe. I gotta go to the clubhouse and I don't want you to be alone."

Half-Sack pulled up in the TM van and Tig helped Edie in and sat in the back with her. The prospect looked into the rear view mirror as he was driving, "I don't think we've met. I'm Kip." Edie just waved and said, "Edie." Kip kept looking into the mirror and it was driving Tig nuts.

"Just focus on driving, Half-Sack."

Edie looked at Tig curiously, "Why do you call him half sack?"

"Cuz the guy's only got one nut." Edie tried not to laugh.

"I got it blown off in the service," Kip told her from the front, his eyes now glued to the road.

"I'm sorry," Edie said, still trying desperately not to giggle.

When they pulled up to the clubhouse and went in, Tig sent Edie to Gemma and dropped his cell phone into the cigar box. Kip was the last one in and he shut the door behind him.

"So we know it was the Mayans. How do we get the bastards that did this?" Clay started.

"We need to talk to Alvarez. He's gotta know which of his guys are capable of this shit," Chibs said.

"All those fuckers are capable. Why not just ghost them all?" Tig was already getting angry.

"We can't risk another war with the Mayans, especially now." Jax was always the voice of reason. Tig had always hated that.

He looked Jax in the eye, "Tell me you wouldn't do the same shit if it was Tara, man."

"I would, but I would rely on one of you to hold me back."

"Enough. We talk to Alvarez. What can we offer him?" Clay asked Bobby.

"We don't have much. With money in the rebuild and all the other shit that's happened lately. Maybe twenty K."

"Okay, we call him up, offer fifteen K for the assholes, he says nothing, we offer twenty. He still won't talk, we go in with force and flush 'em out. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in except Tig. "You gotta be on board Tig." Tig finally nodded. "Alright, meeting adjourned. We'll talk to Alvarez in the morning." They all filed out, Tig bringing up the rear. "Tig." Tig stopped and waited for Clay. The older man made his way around the redwood and put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "I know you wanna rip 'em apart, believe me, I do. But I need your head in this. After all the shit that's gone down, we can't afford you to go off all half cocked ready for blood."

"I know, brother." Tig didn't want to admit it, but Clay was right.

"We'll get 'em, I promise." Tig just nodded and went out to his girl.

Tig grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently, "Ready to go home?" Edie nodded. Gemma watched them walk out of the clubhouse, wanting to forbid him from having her on his bike, any bike really, but she was twenty and Tig was her old man. He had jurisdiction over Edie and as long as Edie was okay with it, Gemma didn't have the right to say shit. She had pushed it before and had been lucky to get the two warnings she did. Tig could have told Clay to get her in line and he would've laid into her something fierce.

* * *

Tig loved the way Edie held onto him. He had missed the way she gripped his waist and shoved her head into his back, protecting her face from the wind. He pulled into their driveway and cut the engine, and waited for her to get off. But apparently she didn't want to let go just yet. They sat there a few minutes listening to the ticking of the cooling engine. "Edie, let's go inside." He felt her nod against his back and get up.

Closed up safely in their bedroom again, both of them undressed down to bottom layers and crawled into the bed. He curled around her again with his face buried in the back of her neck.

"Tig?" Edie asked the darkness.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You love me?"

"Always baby. More than anything."

"Promise?"

"Forever." He felt her nod into the pillow and relax a little more against him. For all her seeming progress that day, she was still a long way from being okay.


	4. Again with the Talking

**Being a Son  
Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Note:** Read the note at the bottom after you're finished with this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Again with the Talking**

Tig woke again before Edie. But unlike the morning before, she wasn't across the bed. She was buried under his arm, sleeping deeply, even snoring a little. They had a lot to talk about. With everything that had been going on, he hadn't broached the subject of her father. He wondered where she thought he was and if she knew he was dead. He also wanted her to talk about what happened, maybe see a therapist. Once all of that was hashed out, they could move on to a much more fun discussion of when she was gonna get his ink, and all the other things that went along with that.

Tig slowly got out of bed, slipping his arm from under Edie, trying not to wake her. He went downstairs, avoiding the creaky stair, and scrounged around in the fridge for something to feed her. There wasn't much; he didn't usually eat at home. That was going to change. To do that, Edie was going to need a car for grocery shopping. Tig smiled at the thought of his girl shopping for him and buying shit for the both of them. He took a minute to day dream about her driving to the shopping mall for their clothes. She would get him a few pairs of his favorite jeans and a gift that was for him, but that _she_ actually wore. Edie would swing by the grocery store and pick up everything she would need to fix him a special dinner and then after he would take her up to bed and show her just how much he appreciated her.

Since there was nothing in the fridge, he figured they would go out to a quiet diner, someplace not populated by half of Charming, and talk over breakfast.

When he got back upstairs, Edie had curled in on herself again. He climbed into bed again and laid next to her. "Edie, baby, time to get up," Tig said, kissing her cheek and forehead. "We got a long day, babydoll." Edie cracked an eye open and decided it was too early, so she pulled the blanket over her head and tightened it around her. Tig smiled at her behavior, thinking it was cute. Any other bitch defied him, they got a smack and a kick out the door. But he had always let Edie get away with sin.

Taking her defiance as a dare Tig walked to the foot of the bed and with one swift, hard tug, pulled the blanket clean off. Edie was revealed, wearing an old t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. That reminded him, she needed clothes, too. They'd buy a car today, and then go shopping.

Tig chuckled as Edie reached down, eyes still closed, and felt around the bed for the edge of the blanket. "Get up, girl. We got a big day ahead. We need an early start." Edie sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Tig made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He poked his head out after starting the water, "And don't even think about pulling that 'going back to sleep after I leave' shit. I'll be five minutes. Try to find something to wear out and we'll see about some new clothes after breakfast."

Five minutes later and Tig walked out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping down his chest. He smiled at Edie who had dressed in her only pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts that she had knotted in the back to make it fit. He turned around to the dresser and Edie allowed herself to drool. While he too had lost weight over the last two years, his muscles had become more defined and he was looking better than ever. She didn't think it was fair. Men got better with age, women just looked more tired. Tig dropped his towel, his back still turned, and Edie swallowed a groan.

When he was dressed, Tig turned around and found Edie staring at him. He lifted his eyebrow, "Like what you see, little girl?" She nodded in response and smiled up at him. He gave her a quick kiss and pulled her up, "Come on. I'm starving."

The diner he had chosen was a little place in the middle of Charming, but not on the main street, allowing them some privacy. Tig ordered a full fry up while Edie just ordered eggs and hashbrowns, with some juice. He frowned for a minute, wanting to bulk her back up, but let it go. He reached across the table and took ahold of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Baby, we gotta talk about a few things. I know it's gonna be hard, but we need to get this out of the way if we're gonna move on."

Edie lost all color and looked down at the table. "Please, don't make me tell you what they did. I- I can't- I don't want to relive that, please. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"You don't have to tell me baby, and I'm not gonna make you rehash it here. But I do think you need to talk to someone. A shrink, somebody. At least once."

Edie nodded and looked back up at him, her eyes full of trust. He was all she had now and he had never led her astray, never hurt her, emotionally or physically. "If you think it'll help."

"I do, baby."

"Make an appointment and I'll go."

Tig leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

"Was that all?" she asked. He shook his head.

"There's something else, baby. Umm, why haven't you asked about your dad?"

Edie looked down again. "They told me they killed him. I didn't believe them at first, but then one of them showed me his ring. His wedding ring. You know, the one with the engraving around it. I knew then that the only way they could have gotten it was if they had killed him."

Tig let out a breath he had been holding. Then his gut clenched with the realization that she had to mourn her father all alone, with those sick bastards, and his whole body seized up again.

"Alex," Edie got his attention, "Why didn't you come after me?" Tears were in her eyes, and his heart wrenched. "I waited and waited, but you never showed."

Tig reached across the table and cupped her cheek. Edie looked down at the table again. "Edie, look at me." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Edie, look at me. I want you to see me when I say this." She slowly turned her eyes up to him. "I did look for you baby. We all did. The Mayans, they got us on that run. I was out for two days and in the hospital for a fucking week. By the time I got out, the bastards had taken you out of the fucking state. I searched for you for weeks, months, through Cali, Nevada, and Utah. But no one had seen you or would tell me. We tried talking to Alvarez, but he was locked up. Didn't get out until a few months ago. His fucking kid wouldn't meet with us, wouldn't talk, no matter how much we offered. We tried force, everything baby, but we couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, baby."

Edie started to cry. Her face screwed up and she bent her head, holding his hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I knew that you were looking for me, but I just couldn't help but think that maybe you had given up or didn't want used goods, or something."

"Now you listen good. I'm only gonna say this shit once. You ain't used. You're perfect. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only man who's ever touched you or will touch you. End of story. We clear?"

Edie nodded her head again and sniffed, getting her emotions under control. "Clear."

They separated when the waitress brought their food and they dug in. Edie giggled at Tig who was shoveling food into his mouth like a machine. Once they slowed down and began to actually taste their food, Tig cleared his throat. "Now that that's taken care of, we need to talk about us."

Edie raised her eyebrow, "Us?"

"Yes, us."

"What about us?"

"When do you want the crow, baby?"

Edie looked down at her food in contemplation. After all this shit, her kidnapping, rape, her doubt about him, he still wanted her? She looked back up at him, "As soon as you want to put it on me."

He smiled, "I'll call Happy. Tell him to bring his shit when he comes down again." Edie nodded and went back to eating, but Tig was far from being done. "When do you want to get married?" Edie choked on her eggs and looked at him stunned.

"Married?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing people do before they have kids."

"Kids?"

"You do want kids, right?"

Edie nodded slowly, "But I thought that you didn't."

Tig chuckled, "That was before you baby. I'd love a little girl just like you. A mini-Edie."

Edie sat back stunned. She set her fork down and took a long drink of the water the waitress brought earlier. "Wow, Tig, this is a lot for one breakfast."

"I just wanna get things clear, baby. I'm good with whatever you want. I thought you wanted a family?" Tig said, starting to eat again.

"I do, I just assumed that because I was gonna be with you that the crow was it. That was as far as we were taking it."

"You know what they say when you assume. So, do you wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

"Get married and have my babies?"

Edie smiled brightly, "You gonna get down on one knee with a ring?"

Tig scowled, "Don't push it, Edie."

"Yes, I want to marry you and have your babies."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think! Just a reminder, you can check my author's profile for updates on all my stories and what is going on. I'm also going to be doing a poll to see if you guys want more visuals than just character pictures. I won't do everything, seeing as it can get a little annoying, but I'll do the important things.


	5. Tig Plus Normality Equals ?

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing SOA related, and really have nothing, so you won't get anything worthwhile if you sue.

**Note:** Did anyone see episode 302? Didn't you love Tig's scene? I must have rewound the thing fifty times. No wonder female viewer ratings went up! Whew! Anyway, a couple reminders: Reviews are my sustenance, you can always check my profile for updates, and I have a poll up in my profile about visuals on which I would like some readers to vote. Also, there are another couple visuals posted in my profile. The one marked 'Cassidy' is the visual of a character that will be making an appearance in the next chapter. That's everything for now, so on with the reading!

**Chapter 4: Tig + Normality = ?**

It wasn't the most romantic proposal, but it was so uniquely Tig. And that was just fine with Edie. He wanted her to have his babies. She knew he liked kids and knew about Fawn and Dawn. And she wanted to have his kids. _'If I can even still have babies.'_

"After breakfast, we're gonna see about getting you a car."

"A car?"

"You're gonna have to drive eventually, babe."

Edie smirked, "And here I thought we were gonna fit our whole family on the back of your bike."

"You need space for groceries, other shopping, the kids eventually. How else are we gonna get them to Clay and Gemma's for family dinners?"

"Well, we each strap a kid to us. You get the smaller one on your front, and I get the bigger one strapped to my back." Edie was having the hardest time keeping a straight face while answering the questions that he wasn't seeking answers to.

"I forgot how much of a smart ass you are, little girl."

"But you love it."

"I do," Tig said quietly to his eggs.

When they finished eating and paid, they headed over to the only car lot in town. Oswald Motors. When he pulled up a smarmy salesman came out to greet them. "Hi, I'm Carl. What can I help you with today?"

"Need a car for my girl. Can you hook us up?"

"What are you looking for?"

"An SUV, one of your safest. And it has to be an automatic." Carl started eyeing up Edie and Tig stepped in front of her, blocking the slimebag, "You got one in stock, or do I need to go to Lodi?"

Carl stepped back and cleared his throat, "Yes, we have three SUVs with automatic transmission that are on the national top twenty safest SUVs list. Just let me grab the keys." Carl when back into the dealership office.

Edie looked up at Tig, "An SUV, Tig? Isn't that a little big?"

Tig smiled down at her, "I want as much car around you as possible, baby. Just be grateful I ain't buying a Hummer."

They followed Carl when he came back out. All three SUVs were pretty much the same in price and amenities, mileage, etcetera. Tig looked down at Edie and motioned to the cars, "Pick the one you want."

Edie smiled at him uncertainly and bit her lip. "I like the Jeep."

Tig smiled, "The Jeep it is. Write it up Carl."

Carl took them back to the office, Tig making a pit stop at the bike and pulling out a black bag from one of the saddlebags. Inside the salesman began typing everything up. "And who will be the owner of the car?" he asked, looking at Tig.

"Alex Trager."

"The primary driver?"

Tig smiled down at Edie, "Edith Trager."

"Is your motorcycle insured?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to insure the car with the same company? We can coordinate that right now, it won't take very long."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Once Carl had set everything up and typed out the insurance forms Tig would need, he printed it out and gave it to Tig for final approval. Tig looked it over and the asshole had made a big mistake. "Here," Tig said, pointing to the paper, "you made a mistake. Edie ain't my daughter. She's my wife." Both Edie and Carl shot him a look, but for different reasons.

"I'm sorry, my mistake. Just let me clear that up. Is that the only change?"

"Yeah."

"How did you want to pay for this? We have several financing options available if you're interested."

"Nope, just cash today, Carl." Tig dropped the bag he had pulled out of the saddlebag onto the desk. Carl looked stunned but was terrified of Tig and didn't want to say anything.

They were outside the office, waiting for the go-fer to pull Edie's new car around to where Tig had parked his bike in the front. "Wife Tig? Really?"

"I didn't want to have to worry about changing it when we get married."

"How soon you planning this wedding?"

"As soon as possible babe."

They watched as her new car came around the lot. Tig reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. As Edie got into the Jeep he handed it to her. She looked down at it and then back up at him. "You kept my license?"

"Of course, babe. Meet me back home."

Edie had a ball driving her new car. She played with the radio and sun roof at stops, much to Tig's amusement. He would look back at her during long lights and she would be giggling, pressing all the buttons on the dashboard.

At home Tig pulled his bike into the garage. He was pulling boxes down off of shelves when Edie pulled up. After reluctantly leaving her new toy, Edie saw that the boxes were marked with her name.

"We sold most of your dad's stuff along with the house. I kept a couple things I thought you might want, though- his cut, jacket, that type of shit."

Edie looked up at him, "What about his bike?"

Tig walked over to a large blue tarp and pulled it down, revealing Trace's bike. "I know you always wanted your own bike, baby. I thought I could modify it for you and we could go on those day trips like we used to." Edie smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "But you gotta promise me that you won't ride it without me with you. I won't lose you again."

"I promise Tig."

Tig started opening boxes while Edie just looked at her old man's bike. "Edes, come sort through this shit and figure out what you wanna toss. We'll go to the mall later and get you some more underwear." Tig stepped out while Edie sorted. She assumed he was checking in with Clay.

"You get a hold of Alvarez yet?" - "Shit, okay. Let me know." - "Yeah, we got her a car today, green fucking Jeep." - "Of course. Listen, I gotta a favor to ask you guys tonight." - "Just something I need." - "Nah, man, nothin' like that." - "Alright, see ya." Tig came back in after he hung up and leaned against the tool box.

Edie looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head, "You know, this would go faster if you helped."

"I don't know what you want to keep, babe."

"Purses, pictures, other types like that. And anything you don't already have. I'm guessing you don't own a frying pan?" Tig laughed and nodded. "I also noticed that there are no clothes."

"We sold most of the stuff at a garage sale. I kept a couple of your old riding jackets. They should be in there."

"If you were looking for me for so long, then where are my clothes?" Tig looked down and didn't answer. "Tig?"

"Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but if- when we got you back I wanted you to live with me. I want to support you and I figured if you had no clothes, it would be just one more thing to support you on- or some shit like that," Tig finished, ducking his head and digging through a box aggressively, completely embarrassed.

"Tig, that's the weirdest thing ever." Tig's head hung a little more. Edie reached over and cupped his cheek, pulling his head up and forcing his eyes to meet hers, "That's the weirdest and sweetest thing ever. Just don't do it again, please? You know I hate shopping."

Tig brought his hand up behind her head and held her still. He kissed her and as he broke away he said "Okay, babe. Whatever you want."

They made quick work of the sorting and had a couple boxes Edie would keep. Most of the stuff she would either toss or drop off at the thrift store later in the week. "Figure out what you need at the mall." Edie made a quick list in her head and they walked out to the Jeep. Edie got into the driver's seat while Tig closed the garage. He came around to her, "Keys?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"It's my car Tig."

"And I'm you're old man. I don't ride bitch unless I'm forced to." Edie made a face and gave him the keys, sliding into the passenger seat. Once in the car Tig hooked an extra set of keys on her ring. "House keys. Front door, back door, garage main, back garage, and this key is to all the deadbolts."

"You have deadbolts on every door?" Edie asked. Tig nodded. "That's a lot of deadbolts Tig."

"I like to protect what's mine."

The mall went pretty quickly, after Edie accepted that there was no budget. She wouldn't let him see the lingerie she got, but promised that after she got the 'all clear' from the doctor, she would model for him.

After two hours rebuilding Edie's wardrobe and a stop at Victoria's Secret (at Tig's insistence), they hit the food court for a late lunch. The trip to the car was long and they were both sweating by the time they found the Jeep. Edie climbed in while Tig loaded the bags.

"We gotta stop by the shop," Tig said, climbing into the driver's seat. Edie was much happier about him driving _her_ car after he said she could control the radio. Lucky for him she grew up around the guys at TM and didn't subscribe to the techno-pop shit of recent years.

After parking at the clubhouse, Edie hopped out, prepared to hang with Gemma in the office. "Hey!" Tig called her back. "You forgot something." He leaned down and kissed her, copping a feel of her butt. "There ya go."

"Come find me afterwards, Tigger. We still need a lot of shit at the store." Edie bounced away to the office and Tig finally took a look around the lot to see who had seen their little display. Just Chibs and the prospect training. He made for the clubhouse door, trying to avoid their eyes so as to avoid their comments. "Nice car there, Tigger. It match your purse?" Chibs shouted, joking. Tig just scowled and stomped into the bar.

* * *

"Hey Gemma," Edie said, stepping into the air conditioning.

Gemma looked up and smiled, "Hey baby girl. How's everything?"

"Good. Great actually. Tig bought me a car."

"Really? He let you choose?"

"The make. It was between three SUVs and they were pretty much the same. I chose the lime green Jeep."

Gemma barked out a laugh at that. "I bet he's thrilled."

"I think that's the reason he made a big stink outta not riding bitch. His pride was already damaged."

"That sounds like Tig. So, everything else is okay?"

"Pretty much. I've been having nightmares. I try not to wake Tig, but I'm sure he knows."

Gemma nodded in understanding. "That's gonna happen for a while, baby. I'm sorry."

"Tig wants me to see a shrink, atleast once."

"And what do you want?"

"I'll do it for him, but really I just want to pretend like those two years never happened."

"That won't help, baby. Trust me."

Edie looked at her in surprise, "Were you...?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, a long time ago. 'Round the same time JT died."

"What helped you?"

Gemma got a sly look on her face, "I don't think you wanna know what helped me, baby doll." Edie wrinkled her nose in understanding and disgust. Gemma laughed and went back to the computer.

"Gemma?"

Gemma looked at Edie again, "Yeah?"

"Can I get the name of your gyno?"

"Sure, babe." Gemma pulled out her cell from her purse and browsed the numbers then wrote the info down on a post-it. "Here you go. She's great."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Everything was quiet in the chapel. They were all waiting for Clay to start.

"We got a hold of Alvarez. He insists it wasn't his guys. Said they don't patch in rapists."

"And we're gonna believe that fuck?" Tig asked.

"I don't think he's lyin," Jax said. "He looked pretty disgusted when we told him about Edie."

"I don't trust that asshole," Tig said.

"We've got our friends keepin' an ear out for any assholes braggin' about it. And we're still lookin' in on the Mayans. But we gotta suspect that it might have been somebody else. Bobby, get a hold of the Niners. See if they've got any rapists on staff. Juice, see if you can tap into any government shit and find possible suspects," Clay finished doling out tasks. "We'll keep trying to find those assholes, Tig. We were delayed with the Alvarez jail shit, but we're back on track now. We'll find 'em. It ain't a coincidence they nabbed her when we were attacked." Tig nodded, trusting in his oldest and dearest friend. "On a different note, Tig has something to ask us." All eyes turned to Tig.

"I wanna borrow the cabin for a couple weeks," Tig said, looking around the table.

"For what?" Juice asked.

"Well, I figured that'd be an awesome place for a honeymoon." The men around the table cheered.

"You asked her?" Chibs asked, raising an eyebrow, not quite believing that Tig, the man who never wanted another old lady after his ex fucked him over, was actually getting married.

"This morning over breakfast." Tig was smiling so big, and it was so genuine, he looked ridiculous.

"When you planning this?" Clay asked.

"After she gets the 'all clear' from the doc. I figure four, maybe six weeks."

"Where?" Juice again.

"The cabin, of course."

"She get any say in this?" Jax asked, laughing.

"Of course. She can plan the detail shit. But I've waited long enough."

* * *

Back in the office, Edie and Gemma were chatting about everything Edie had missed over the last two years.

"I noticed Tara's back. How you feel about that?" Edie asked.

"I don't trust that bitch for a second. But she's making Jax happy during all this shit with Abel, so I gotta leave her alone right now."

"Hmm. Oh! I forgot to tell you the best part of today!"

"What the car and unlimited clothes was just the hum drum?" Gemma asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tig proposed."

Gemma spit the coffee onto the computer screen and looked at Edie like she was crazy. "You're shitting me!"

Edie smiled and shook her head, "Nope. He asked me over breakfast, just after asking me about the crow. He's really jumpy to do it soon, too. Got all over the car dealer's shit when he put me down as Tig's daughter on the insurance instead of his wife. Said he didn't want to deal with changing it later."

Gemma smirked, "Probably just got a thrill outta callin' you his wife. I knew he claimed you, but marriage? That's a whole new side to Tig."

"Yeah, it's weird to me too. I don't know why he wants this all to happen so fast. I just got back a few days ago. It's not that I don't want to, it's just so rushed, you know?"

"Tig was a mess, baby. He's been messed up ever since he found out you were gone. I think he wants to do this fast because he's afraid of losing you again. Hell, we all are."

Edie nodded in understanding. She jumped slightly when Tig stuck his head in the office, "Hey babe, ready to go?" She nodded again and stood up. "Hey Gem."

Gemma smirked, "Hey lover boy. Edie told me about breakfast. And the car salesman. How soon you planning this wedding?"

"Spoke to your old man about it just now. We're gonna do it at the cabin after Edie gets the clear from her doc."

"Do I get any say in this?" Edie asked.

"Course, babe. You get to plan all the frilly shit. But I know you. If I left the date to you, you'd keep putting it off to change details and add shit."

Edie gave him a look, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. "You'll help me Gemma, right?"

"Course baby. Just let me know when you need me."

Both Tig and Edie waved goodbye to Gemma and made their way to the Jeep. Edie knew better than to ask about the meeting. Tig looked at her after they climbed into the car, "So, where to now, mistress?"

Edie giggled, "A place where we can buy pots, pans, and other kitchen shit."


	6. Finally Catching a Break

**Being a Son  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 5: Finally Catching a Break**

It had been a big week for everyone. Gemma was leaving the office in the afternoons to Edie so she could spend more time with Abel. Tig and Edie had been getting into a lot of heavy petting- more than they ever did before. She kept insisting she was ready, but he kept saying no. He wanted to wait until she saw the doctor. Each time he stopped her from putting his hands down her pants, she got more cranky. He hoped to God that she would get the okay soon or his life was going to be hell.

"Hey baby," Tig said softly, shaking Edie awake.

She stuck her head up and turned it to him. He smiled at her sleep mussed, hair covered face. "Huh?"

"I'm leaving, babe."

She nodded, "Kay. I'll be by in a few hours."

After Tig left, Edie got dressed and ready for the day. She wore shorts and sandals even though it was getting a little chilly. She was seeing the gynecologist today and knew she was going to have to be subjected to an internal exam. She wanted something easy to take off and put on.

Edie jumped into her Jeep, still getting excited about it, even after a week. She always got a kick outta the 'tough' guys on the streets double checking her in her giant tank. It was icing on the cake that the car had GPS. She knew where the hospital was, but the gynecologist was on a separate campus.

She was reluctant to give her keys to the valet and only handed them over after she made him swear up and down that nothing would happen to her baby. The waiting room was full of women in different stages of pregnancy making Edie feel really out of place.

"Hi, Edith Walker to see Dr. Saunders." She didn't have to wait long before she was led into a back exam room. The cold metal of the drawers under the exam table were cold against her bare legs.

The nurse took her temp, blood pressure, pulse, etc. "Dr. Saunders should be in with you shortly." It was five minutes when Edie heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a young woman, mid thirties with light brown hair and fashionable glasses. She stuck her hand out to Edie, "Hello Edith. I'm Dr. Saunders."

Edie shook her hand and said "Please call me Edie."

"Alright, just let me log into your chart here... Now you're here about an internal exam and the possibility of conception, is that right?"

"Yes."

"In the notes it says you told the receptionist that there are special circumstances about your exam today. Why don't you tell me about it?" Dr. Saunders turned from the computer screen and gave her full attention to Edie.

Having the doctor's undivided attention made Edie extremely uncomfortable. She thought about just not telling her, but she was here for Tig. She would put aside any discomfort for him. "Two years ago I was kidnapped. They, umm..." Edie took a deep breath, "they raped me about every month. I had a miscarriage about three months after my abduction and they put me on birth control. I- I want to make sure there isn't any lasting damage. I've been reunited with my fiance and he wanted me to be checked before we were intimate."

Dr. Saunders took a minute to process the information Edie gave her. "Well, we'll definitely do an internal exam. I see here that you were tested for STDs and that your previous physician did a pelvic exam. Today's will just be a check up then. When were you reunited with your family?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"And you've been off the birth control since then?" Edie nodded. "Have you started your period yet?"

"I started spotting this morning."

"Okay, that's good. I can still do an exam if you're just spotting. It's not a light flow?"

"No, just discharge."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to step out. Here is a gown," the doctor said, reaching into a cupboard, "just slip off your shorts and panties and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Edie did as she was asked. Sure enough, a couple minutes later the doctor returned. After ten very uncomfortable minutes, Dr. Saunders pulled back and snapped off her gloves. "Alright, you can put your pants back on and I'll be back in a couple of minutes to discuss everything."

* * *

The quiet rumble of a Corvette made Tig turn his head. All morning he had been working, smoking, drinking, trying to distract himself from the fact that Edie wasn't there. Not having her around was like having a missing limb. They'd been spending so much time together that he had gotten used to thinking of something that would make her laugh or smile and just having to turn around and tell her. When she wasn't around, he would think of something funny and turn to the office only to see the prospect in the desk chair. Edie said she was going to be getting there late, but having her deviate from the normal schedule made him nervous.

He went back to work on the Harley on the lift. Five minutes later, the sound of a car pulling in made him turn his head again. It was Edie.

"Thank god! Finally! If I had to watch you for too much longer, I was going to blow your fuckin' skull in!" Chibs shouted from the next bay over.

Tig wiped his hands, his cigarette perched between his lips, while he watched Edie make her way out of the giant vehicle. He'd never tell her but part of the reason he made her get such a tall car was so he could watch her ass as she climbed in and out of it.

Edie smiled up at him when she reached him. "Hey babe!"

Tig took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke away from her face. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hey doll. What took you so long?"

"I'll tell you tonight." As Edie went into the office, Clay came out of the clubhouse.

"Tig, Chibs! Let's go!" he called.

"Where're we goin' brother?" Tig asked.

"We're gonna pay a little visit to Laroy."

* * *

"Hey baby doll, how'd the doctor go?" Gemma asked, entering the office. She had Abel in his carrier at her side.

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to Tig tonight at home. What brings you here?" Edie bent down and picked Abel out of his seat, snuggling him to her with his head tucked under her chin.

"Just wanted to come by. Things get a little boring around the house. Abel's nothing like his father was- he's too well behaved for a baby."

"Yeah, well, that won't last long."

"Knock, knock?" Both Gemma and Edie turned to the doorway. There was a woman that looked vaguely familiar to Edie.

"Cass?" Gemma grabbed the woman in a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard all the trouble you've been having down here, and I got worried after our last talk. So I decided to come down and see how I could help."

"Have you talked to him?" Gemma got a concerned look on her face.

"_He_ sent _me_ away, Gemma, I never wanted to leave. He cut me loose. He's got no claim over me. I'm just a friend of the club's now. Just your friend."

"Yeah, well good luck trying to get him to see it that way."

The woman, Cass, looked at Edie. "This can't be little Edie Walker, can it?" Edie gave a slight nod. "Oh, sweetie, it's good to see you." She hugged Edie, giving the young woman a whiff of her perfume. Then it clicked. Cassidy Mortimer. Edie remembered her from the club parties that she used to lure Tig away from.

"It's good to see you too, Cass." Edie said with a smile. Edie had always like Cassidy. She had always been sweet and motherly, with a kind of gentleness that Gemma seemed to lack. Both women were fierce in their protectiveness, but while Gemma would spring on any stranger, Cassidy exercised a little more restraint.

* * *

That night the clubhouse was pretty empty. Just Edie, Gemma, and Cassidy with Abel, and the rest of the Charming crew with a few nomads that had trickled in. Edie hadn't let go of Abel all day. She cooed over him, talking to him, just mothering him. Gemma really hoped that she would be able to have her own someday.

Only Gemma took notice when the men stomped into the clubhouse. Clay, of course, was first, followed by Tig and Chibs. Chibs headed straight to the bar while Clay made his way to Gemma, giving her a kiss.

Tig was still standing near the door, just watching Edie with Abel. He was asleep in her arms and she was smiling, her lips on his head as she took in his powdery baby smell. More than anything Tig wanted to give her a baby, but after everything that happened to her, would that still be possible?

"Alright sweetheart. You're gonna have to hand that baby over. We're leaving." Edie reluctantly placed Abel in his carrier, taking care not to wake him up. She was so focussed on watching Jax say goodbye to his mother, stepfather, and son that she didn't hear Tig behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. "Let's go home, baby. It's gettin' late."

Edie followed him home in her car and parked to his right in the driveway. He opened her door and helped her down. He led her into their bedroom where they both got ready for bed and crawled under the blankets, entering their own little world again.

"I went to the doctor today. That's why I was so late getting to the shop."

Tig took a deep breath and let it go, preparing for the news.

"She did an internal exam. I have some scarring down there. And I got the results from the STD tests Tara did. All negative. She said that I'll be ready for sex in about three weeks after another check up."

Tig pulled her into him and wrapped himself around her. He suspected the worst. That she had doted over Abel because he was the closest thing she would ever get to having a baby of her own. With Tig's record, there was no way they would ever allow them to adopt. And what surrogate in her right mind would choose them as parents? "What else did she say baby?"

Edie looked up into his eyes and smiled. "She said that I would need to be monitored closely, but with good care, there's no reason we wouldn't be able to have babies."

Tig let out a loud whoop and squeezed her hard to him. He started laughing and planting kisses all over her face. His reaction caused her to laugh right along with him. "Oh baby, you've got no idea how happy that makes me." He kissed his way down her body to her belly and pressed his face into her flesh. "You're gonna have my babies. They're gonna be in there," he said in disbelief. He pressed his hand to her tummy and leaned up, kissing her more passionately than ever before, which said something considering the depth of his kisses in the last week.

Edie cupped his face, "I'm gonna have your babies. We're gonna get married and have babies, and grow old together. You're gonna teach them to ride their bikes and later, ride their motorcycles. And I'll teach them not to mind you when you're nuts." Tig laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

The Morrows had just left, followed by the Tragers. Most of the men had cleared out with women hanging off of them. Jax, Juice, and Piney were playing poker. Chibs turned from the bar where he was chatting up a croweater. What he saw almost made him drop his drink. There she was, talking with a few girls on a couch, beer in her hand.

He slammed his glass on the bar and stomped over to her. She looked up at him and said softly, "Hey Filip." He couldn't see straight. He didn't know what made him more angry- the fact that she was there or that she didn't seem the least bit sheepish that she had disobeyed him. He reached down, grabbing her arm and yanked her across the clubhouse and down the hall. Chibs threw her into his dorm, slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cassidy just stood there calmly, looking down at her shoes. She looked up at him, "I'm just here to help, Filip. I'm here to help my friend. I know you don't want to see me again, but I swear, I'm not here to fuck things up between you and Fiona. I just want to help."

"I sent you away to keep you safe! You didn't listen to me! Do you know what would happen if-" he cut himself off and turned away. He ran his hands through his hair roughly. He turned back, "You hear what happend to Edie?" Cassidy nodded. "Do you know how sick I am every day when I think _that_ could have happened to you?"

Cassidy shook her head. "You made sure I never knew, Filip."

"I sent you away to protect you from Jimmy O. He had his eye on you just like Fiona. He was going to let me have Fiona in exchange for you. But he was going to keep Kerianne. He wanted younger girls, he-" Chibs looked down at the floor, then looked back up. "Do you really want to know why I sent you away?"

"To keep me safe, as you told me over and over again."

"Yes, but from what?"

"From getting hurt by seeing you with Fiona. From becoming Jimmy O's next tool against you."

"From becoming his whore. He wanted to give me Fiona and take you. What we didn't know was that he wanted to get rid of Fiona because she's kept him from renting out my little girl! I sent you to Tacoma to keep you out of his sight, to make him forget about you. To allow Fiona to keep him in line. I did it to protect the women I love."

"Why didn't you come get me when it was over? When Jimmy left? You just let me think that you and Fiona had come back together as one big happy family, and poor Cassidy, left out in the cold again!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't a secret that you were getting hot and heavy with Happy up there, was it?"

"Is that what you think? The rumors? You honestly believed them? You know the shit that flies around the SOA!"

"Tell me it wasn't true! Tell me that while I was keeping you from being a two-bit whore, you weren't fucking him blind in Tacoma!"

Cassidy stormed to him and got in his face, "I never fucked Happy. He's my cousin, dipshit. He let me stay in his dorm while he rode the couch when I was too fucked up to drive home after a night of drinking and crying about your stupid ass. That's what happened in Tacoma."

Both she and Chibs were breathing heavily. They took a minute to digest each other's information and calm down.

"Truth?" Cassidy asked.

"Truth."

She grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled away, "I missed you so fucking bad, you asshole."

Chibs kissed her deeply. "Truth?" he asked, pulling away.

"Truth."

"It's always been you, Cass. Always fuckin' you." The kissed again and back up to the bed, falling on it.

* * *

A/N: So this one didn't end with Tig and Edie. I love Chibs too, Tommy Flanagan is delicious, so I wanted to do a story about him as well. I thought instead of writing two separate stories, I should just combine them. Let me know what you think! Reviews are an author's fuel.


	7. It's You

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, there would be no point in suing.

**A/N: **Thanks to FunnyMick, ozlady80, and Ithilya for their faithful reviews. Also, there are more visuals up on my profile. By the way, I need reviews on whether or not you like where I'm going with Chibs and Cassidy, otherwise I'll keep going. This chapter is long, so it's taken a while. I wanted to fit a lot into it. It doesn't seem that long ago that I updated, but I guess it's been a while.

**Warning:** Lime at the beginning.

**Chapter 6: It's You**

It had been three weeks; three excruciatingly long weeks. Edie was killing Tig with her arousal. Edie kept insisting that while they couldn't have sex, they could do other things. She emphasized this by shoving her hand down his pants and taking him into her hand. She started rubbing him and kissing his neck. It took him a second to focus and get her to stop. "Baby, no," Tig said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand out of his jeans. He saw the hurt look that crossed her face and frowned at the pout that followed. She turned onto her other side, showing him her back, and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Tig. Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that I can't make you feel good. What is the problem? Am I not sexy enough for you to get it up? Am I just used goods now?" She started crying into her hands. Tig hadn't realized how much it hurt her for him to constantly refuse her. He thought she was just horny. He hadn't known that she was using it as a ruler on how much he wanted her.

Tig moved over to her and sat up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly. "You know that's not it, Edie. Feel what you do to me." Tig took her hand and put it on the crotch of his jeans so she could feel him straining against the rough material. "You see what you do to me? All you have to do is look up at me with those big, beautiful green eyes and I get hard. I'm just afraid that if we start something, I won't be able to stop and I'll hurt you. You understand?"

Edie had stopped crying and turned to look in his eyes. "You could never hurt me, Tig." He grabbed the back of her head and buried it into his chest. He could easily hurt her, but he wasn't about to admit it out loud.

So here they were again. On their bed, getting into each other. They were kissing passionately. Tig was so into it that he didn't notice Edie undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. She slipped her little hand in and started rubbing him. He didn't stop her. 'Yes! He doesn't notice! Just keep him distracted.' She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned.

After a minute, Tig pulled away, forcing Edie to pull her hand back. She sighed in frustration and buried her head into the pillow. "Edie, I..."

"Fine, Tig, I get it. Just give me a minute."

Tig watched her try to calm down. 'Why am I stopping it? I want it, she wants it, what the hell is my problem?' He realized it was probably because she was Edie, the little girl he watched crawl around the garage, think that boys were gross but thought that he was the shit. She had always been in love with him. "C'mere, baby." Tig wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips. "Okay."

Edie looked startled, "Okay? You mean it?"

"Yes, but this is a two way street. You get me off, I return the favor. You can handle that?"

Edie nodded emphatically. She started kissing him roughly with vigor. Tig chuckled, "Slow down baby, we have all morning." They continued kissing, Tig sliding his hand up under her nightshirt. She never wore a bra to bed, so he had easy access. She was small, a B-cup, but to him she was perfect. He broke the kiss to lift her shirt. Edie had these small, rosy nipples that called to him. He took them into his mouth and suckled, making Edie suck in a breath. Once he thought she was thoroughly into the experience he slid his hand down her torso. He gently rubbed her through her underwear, making her moan loudly. He stopped sucking and looked at her face with a smile, "You ever do this yourself, baby?" Edie had her eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on the feelings. She nodded. Tig felt himself harden painfully at the thought of her touching herself. "What do you think about?" He kept rubbing. When she didn't answer, he stopped. She moaned in frustration. "What do you think about when you get yourself off?"

"You," she said breathily. Tig began rubbing again.

"What about me?"

"Mmm, that night after you got back from a run. Ugh- you were too tired for a croweater. I snuck in and spied on you when you got out of the shower."

"Yeah?"

Edie nodded her head, biting her lip.

"What did you think?" She didn't answer. "What'd you think, baby?"

"You're a big man, Tig. Not just your cock, but overall you're intimidating, and it turns me on." She let out another moan. Tig rewarded her answer by pushing her panties to the side and rubbing on her bare skin. Edie's breathing sped up and Tig increased his pace. He wanted to slip a finger into her, but he kept that desire at bay. There would be a time for that later.

It was only a minute before Edie let out a yelp and started convulsing. Tig could feel her inner muscles contracting from just cupping his hand over her. He held the heel of his hand against her clit, pressing, until her spasms stopped. When Edie let out a satiated sigh, Tig crawled back up the bed and pulled her close.

He kissed her cheek and said, "That was beautiful, baby. Next time you're gonna have to do it yourself and let me watch."

"You're into that?"

"Just with you, baby. You know how hot it is knowing that you get yourself off to memories of me?"

Edie chuckled and kissed him on his lips. "It's your turn, Tig." Edie started kissing down his neck and reached for the buttons on his shirt. Tig was nervous. He didn't want anything to remind her of her time away. He decided he would keep a close watch on her reactions and if she looked even the slightest bit scared, he would stop her.

Edie had his shirt unbuttoned and began to kiss down his chest. She giggled when his chest hair tickled her nose and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling down at her, thoroughly happy that she was enjoying herself. She kissed her way down to the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down. She rubbed him through the material of his boxers before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down to his thighs. He was standing proudly at attention. Edie looked at his member and then at his face. He was torn between smiling and smirking. Tig was gifted, but not overly so, when it came to the size of his member.

Edie wrapped her small fingers around him and felt the weight of him in her hand. It felt good, really good, to be able to do this for him. She would sometimes hear him in the shower in the morning. He tried to keep quiet but his soft grunts still made their way through the thin walls into the bedroom. She remembered how she had wished he would let her aid him, but he was dead set against it.

Edie gently pumped her hand up and down, seeing his reaction. When she heard him moan and saw his eyes glaze over, she increased her pace, establishing a rhythm. Tig leaned his head back and closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of his girl pleasuring him. There was a drop of pre-cum now, glistening on the soft head of his cock. Edie felt the urge to lick it and followed her instincts. Tig let out a loud grunt and wove his fingers into her dark hair. Hearing his pleasure, Edie took the head into her mouth and gently sucked while still pumping along the base with her hand.

All of a sudden there was a loud shout and hot, thick streams of cum were shooting into her mouth. Edie kept pumping and sucking, waiting until he was finished before letting him out of her mouth with a 'pop' and placing a gentle kiss on his now softening member. She crawled up the bed to him and he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to the point of asphyxiating her.

"Jesus, baby. I haven't cum so fast since I was a kid."

Edie laughed softly, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing, Tig?"

"Both. You get me so hot, I nearly cum just looking at your beautiful tits. I want to last long for you, but at the same time I can't help feelin' like a horny little dick all the time."

"Good thing for me. That means you're still interested."

Tig looked meaningfully down at her, staring intensely into her eyes, "I always want you Edie. Even when you're right next to me, you're too far away. I don't tell you near enough as I should, but I love you, Edes. Always."

"I love you too, Tig."

* * *

He woke to the sun shining directly in his eyes. He rolled over and slung his arm across the bed. He hit a warm, soft body and pulled it closer. It moaned and turned over, snuggling under his chin, his beard catching her hair. He breathed in her scent and sighed.

"What time is it?"

He looked over her to the clock, "Noon. I'm surprised Clay hasn't broken down the door yet."

"Mmm. Gemma told me you guys talked to Laroy. You dealin' with that today?"

"Yeah. Keep an eye on Edie if you're plannin' on stayin," he said, sitting up in the bed.

"Are we really going to do this? Don't act like the injured party here. You sent me away, remember?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Nah, forget it. Sorry. Just give me a chance to adjust."

"Fine," she said sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her. She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Let me know when you're adjusted, Filip. Until then I'll stay with Gemma." She closed the bathroom door. Chibs growled and threw a magazine against the wall. He shoved his legs into his pants and his arms into a sweatshirt. He grabbed his cut and stalked out of the dorm, slamming the door.

"So, let's make a list of everything we need," Gemma said pulling out a writing pad and pen. She, Edie, and Cassidy were in a small diner, a different one from where Tig proposed. Gemma was treating them all to breakfast and they were going to be spending the day planning the wedding. "We have a location for the ceremony and honeymoon. We need food, flowers, chairs, a guest list, and of course the main event- a dress. Juice can handle the music. Clay got ordained for any SOA weddings. So, any ideas baby?" Gemma asked looking at Edie.

"Well, the only people I would want there would be SOA. I'm not big on flowers. I guess we can do a bouquet. As far as food goes, I know Tig loves Piney's barbeque. I wonder if we could convince him to make the dinner. I don't have any idea on a dress. But I think a trellis at the front would be nice. We could take the photos there."

"Great idea, Edes. I know that the prospect is handy with a camera. He can do the photos. By the way, how much is Tigger allowing for this wedding?" Cassidy asked.

"He said that I could spend as much as I wanted. Honestly though, I don't want to spend much. I don't want anything big. I've never been a fan of big SOA parties. I like the normal nights with just SAMCRO."

"So just SAMCRO for the wedding?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. And Happy. I know Tig will want him there too."

"Well, that saves us from having to send out invitations," Gemma said.

"So that just leaves the dress. I remember this great bridal shop a couple blocks over," Cassidy added.

"Since when are you into scoping out bridal shops, Cass?" Gemma asked.

Cassidy looked down at her hands which were twisting around a napkin. She looked back up at Gemma who was sitting across from them. Edie was sitting to the side of them. "When I was naive enough to think that Filip would actually divorce Fiona to marry me." Cassidy looked down at her hands again. Edie felt so bad for her, she was close to crying.

Gemma reached across the table and put her hand over Cassidy's. "He loves you, Cass. He always has. We all see it. He never loved Fiona as deeply as he loves you."

"I feel like he hates me. Like I'm just a burden he has to deal with. He wasn't exactly welcoming last night."

"Didn't you stay in his dorm?" Edie asked.

"I forget that you're still young, Edie, with everything you've been through. And I hope you never have to experience what it's like to make love to a man who doesn't love you in return," Cassidy said, smiling sadly at Edie.

"Cass, you know he loves you," Gemma stressed.

"He treats me as if I wanted to leave. As if I ran away from him. He's acting as if I have no right to be here to help you. The way he looks at me, I feel like he hates me."

"When did you last talk to him?"

"This morning. He said to watch out for Edie if I was sticking around. As if I used him and was sneaking out. He said to just give him time until he adjusts to having me around. I said that I would be staying with you until he lets me know when he's ready."

"Right now isn't the best time for someone in the house, Cass," Gemma replied.

"I figured as much. I thought I would just crash in the motel downtown."

"You'll stay with me and Tig," Edie said.

Cassidy looked surprised, "Are you sure? Wouldn't you and Tig like to be alone right now?"

"Tig and I will be fine. We're not planning on having sex until the wedding. And we'll be at the cabin for two weeks. You can stay at our place for a while."

"Okay. Thanks, Edes."

Gemma smiled as they developed a solution to Cassidy's problem. She turned to Edie, "Speaking of sex. Have you seen the doctor again?"

Edie nodded, "Yeah. I saw her a couple of days ago. I'm clear of any STDs and she said that I'm cleared for sex."

Cassidy raised her eyebrow, "Does Tig know? I'm surprised he hasn't jumped you yet."

"I told him last night. He wants to wait until the wedding."

"You're kidding!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Naw, he said that he's waited two years, another week won't hurt. Meanwhile, I'm all over him every chance I get. I don't understand it!"

"I think we're just gonna have to face the fact that you've turned our killer into a little kitty cat," Gemma said smiling.

Edie looked frightened for a minute, "I don't want people to think he's suddenly gone soft over me. I know he still has a dark side. I can see it when we fight. He gets all quiet and his knuckles get white, he's clenching his fists so hard. He'd never hit me, but he tries his hardest not to put a hole in the wall."

"Don't worry, doll. He'll get his chance soon enough to prove he's the tough killer we've all come to know," Cassidy said, giving Gemma a meaningful look.

* * *

Everyone was assembled around the redwood table. Clay was the first to speak, "Me, Tig, and Chibs payed a little visit to Laroy a few weeks ago. You all remember when that deal a couple years ago went south? We ordered Laroy to excommunicate the members responsible. Turns out those three assholes have priors in domestic violence and rape. Laroy's spent the last couple weeks reaching out to find them. A buddy of his found them in a bar in Vegas bragging about the constant pussy stock they kept for the last two years," Tig's hands fisted on the table top, "Said they dumped her after they were busted for drug running by Nevada PD. Laroy's extended a friendly invitation to bring them back to Charming. They've accepted. He's gonna see if they're the same shits that kept Edie. He'll call us later tonight when he knows." Clay looked to Tig, "I trust you know just what you're gonna do with them?"

Tig took on a completely different persona. His bright blue eyes that were so full of laughter the last few weeks were now filled with a type of sadistic happiness. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

As they filed out, Happy took a hold of Tig's shoulder, "I want to help ya, brother. Whatever you want to do to those fucks, I'm in."

Tig put his hand over Happy's and gave it a squeeze, "Thanks man." They separated and Tig asked "You bring the shit?"

Happy smiled, "O' course! I set it up in the back. Let me know when you want it done."

"Tomorrow's good. I'll bring her here in the morning."

* * *

Edie was home when Tig pulled into the driveway that night. He walked up the steps whistling, happy to be home to his woman who would have dinner waiting for him. He walked into the living room and stopped in the doorway. There was Edie on the couch with Cassidy, a beer in her hand, and they were chatting. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey babe."

Tig just stood there glaring at Cassidy to leave. She took the hint and escaped into the kitchen, claiming more beer as an excuse. Edie stood up and gave Tig a kiss. She pulled back confused when his lips remained firm. "What is it?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tig asked her, trying to contain his anger.

"She and Chibs are having a hard time. She needed a place to stay. I offered the guest room," Edie told him, a completely innocent look on her face. She really didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Why didn't you call?"

Edie looked confused, "This is my house too Tig. If I want to open our home to a friend, I can."

"Yeah, but you gotta tell me these things Edie. I don't like surprises."

"Okay. Next time, I'll call," she agreed dismissively. She turned away when he caught her arm.

"You don't get it Edes. I was all set to come home to my woman, _alone_, and a nice meal. Then I was gonna take you upstairs. Now that plans to shit."

Edie took a minute to really look at him. He was really upset, not just irritated, but honest to God, disappointed and angry. She sighed and pulled her arm from his grasp. She cupped his cheek with her hand and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry Tig. I really didn't think it would upset you this much. If I did, I would have called." Tig nodded, accepting her apology. Edie continued, "As for dinner, I ordered Chinese twenty minutes ago. It should be here soon. I got your favorites- General Tso's chicken and crab rangoons." She stepped closer to him, almost kissing him as she whispered, "And I ordered extra sweet and sour sauce. I thought we could have fun with that tonight." Edie felt him spring to life against her thigh. He really liked that idea.

"Okay, babe. You're forgiven. Just don't do this shit again," he said, pointing a finger into her face to make sure he got the point across.

Having Cassidy there wasn't that bad. They made conversation over dinner and afterwards, she made herself scarce so Tig and Edie could have some time to themselves. The couple would never look at sweet and sour sauce the same way again.


	8. Healing

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Sorry this one is so late. It has been crazy. Then it got to be so long since my last update that this chapter had to be spectacular. Talk about pressure.

I keep wanting to get to the wedding, but there's so much to go through before then that it keeps getting pushed back and pushed back.

**Chapter 7: Healing**

Tig trailed his finger down the side of Edie's face. The previous night had been amazing. He didn't remember the last time he had had that much fun without actually having sex. It had to have been because it was with Edie. She sighed and cracked open her eyes. Tig was smiling down at her, his eyes crinkled at the corners, betraying his age. "Time to get up girl. Let's go get you that tat." Edie smiled at him and jumped up to kiss him.

An hour later they pulled into the TM parking lot. They were just in time to watch the croweater walk of shame. It seemed like everyone had woken up at the same time as the girls filed out that morning in perfect synchronization, one after the other. Edie hated seeing them. They reminded her that even though Tig was hers in Charming, when he was on a run, he would be another woman's lover. This thought caused her stomach to drop and Tig, seeing her expression, thought she was upset over the thought that he had screwed one of the women currently vacating the SOA clubhouse. He put his arm around her and led her into the bar, "I aint done anyone since you've been back, Edes. No one but you baby." That didn't make her feel better but she just nodded. Today was a special day- she was getting Tig's crow and in a week they would be married.

"You head back to the back room. Hap already set everything up. I'll go see if he's up." Tig disappeared down the hall. A girl came out a second later and spotted Edie. "So," she said, "You're Tig's girl." Edie turned around and nodded. "You must have done something pretty kinky to keep his attention. He aint touched me since you showed up. I used to be his favorite, you know. He'd do things to me that I still can't believe. You must do things most guys could only do to farm animals."

"That's enough, Trish. Just get out," Tig ordered, coming out of the hall with a shirtless Happy behind him. Trish just smirked at Edie and turned on her heal, leaving. She paused and turned back when she reached the door, "Thanks for last night, Hap." Edie looked to Happy in disbelief. But his face was hard and he held a murderous look in his eyes. Trish's cackling laughter could be heard long after the door closed behind her. Edie looked to Tig who was studying her, judging her reaction.

Happy stepped around Tig and pulled Edie into a hug, "Long time, no see, little girl. How you holdin' up?"

"Good." Edie had always liked Happy, he was always nice to her, even before she and Tig were out in the open. But he scared her, probably more than Tig because she knew that at least Tig had some type of compassion in him. Happy seemed more of the 'kill then party' machine type than actual human being.

He looked down at her, "Ready to do this?"

Edie looked to Tig and smiled gently, "Yeah." Tig smiled at her, a little relieved.

Tig had described the tat to Happy weeks ago. Edie hopped up on the table. "Where are we puttin' it?" Happy asked, pulling out the ink and filling the small wells. Edie looked at Tig, a little nervous that he would pick an intimate place.

"Just under her collar bone."

Happy nodded, "Alright, you shave her while I get this shit set up." He handed Tig a razor and a small can of shaving cream.

Tig was gentle, as he almost always was with Edie. Not one nick.

Happy turned to the couple, his rubber gloves snapping as he put them on. Edie was up on a table, laying back with her legs hanging over the end. "Ready?" Edie looked up at Tig and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Yes."

The whole process didn't take very long. It didn't hurt that bad- it mostly burned. When they were done, Happy had her stand and look at it in the mirror across the room.

"It's perfect." It was a small crow in flight with a dagger clutched in one of it's feet.

Tig shook Happy's hand while Edie stood transfixed at the mirror. She couldn't believe it- she was officially and forever Tig's girl. All those little croweater bitches would answer to her now. She was no longer just a member's daughter; she was an old lady. By that very definition she commanded respect and power among all SOA women.

"You ready to go babe?" Tig came up behind her.

"Yeah..." she barely answered.

"C'mon, let Hap bandage you up and let's go."

* * *

They were back home, sitting on the back porch, watching the sun set beyond their dilapidated back fence. There was one lounge chair, so Tig was leaning back, legs parted and hanging on either side while Edie was snuggled up to his chest.

"I can't believe it's finally happened. I had lost hope that I would ever be here again."

"Believe it, babe." Tig took a big swig of his beer and set his nose against her hair. "Edes, I want you to go to a therapist." Edie went still and silent. The hand she had been petting his arm hair with was now paused over his wrist.

"You get me someone to go to, and I'll go."

"Bobby got me the name of one of his ex's shrinks. Apparently she's pretty good- got his second ex to drop the spousal support demand."

"You give me the number and I'll set it up."

"I know you don't think I hear it Edes, but it kills me every time I wake up and you're crying in the shower."

Edie resumed rubbing his arm, "I don't want to burden you with my shit. I know you're after those guys and you're doing all you can. I don't want my emotional crap to get on you."

"I don't think you get what that tat means to me, Edes. I ain't one of those guys who let their old ladies deal with their own shit. I wanna help anyway I can. And if you need to cry, cry- don't hide it from me. I don't want a cold lady like Gemma- I want my Edie. My little, soft, squishy Edie."

"Okay."

Tig craned his neck to look at her face. "No more hiding?"

"No more hiding."

* * *

Edie called the therapist the next day and was able to get a same day appointment. One of her patients had canceled.

She went to the receptionist, "Hi, I'm Edie Walker. I have an appointment for 3 o'clock."

"Okay, have a seat and fill out these forms. I'll let her know you're here." Edie took the clip board and pen and sat on a sofa. It was a standard form- name, birthdate, address, phone number, etc. No insurance, Tig told her to pay in cash.

"Edie? You can go in now." She gave the clip board to the receptionist and went through the door to the right of her desk.

In the office she found a small woman sitting behind a desk. She had brown hair with wisps of grey, which was pulled back into a bun. She looked up and smiled at Edie. She stood up from behind the desk and held out her hand.

"Hello Edie, I'm Dr. Strauss." Edie took her hand, which was soft and warm. Already this woman felt familiar. She made Edie comfortable, like she would be talking with her own mother. "Please, have a seat on the couch."

Edie sat on a plush couch similar in color to the one in the waiting room. Dr. Strauss sat in an arm chair across from her.

"So, Edie, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well, where do you work? Do you go to school?"

"No. I work over at Teller-Morrow in the office."

"Oh, full time or part time?"

"It depends really. Lately I've been working about thirty hours a week."

"I see... What about your social life? Friends? A boyfriend?"

"I'm engaged, actually. We're getting married next week. He's actually why I'm here. He wanted me to come in, atleast once."

"Oh? And why is that? Is there something wrong?"

"Not now. There was... About six weeks ago." Edie looked down at her folded hands as she said this. How much could she say without revealing anything about the club?

"Edie?" Dr. Strauss got her attention. Edie looked up to the therapist. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Honestly, I just want to forget it ever happened. Tig has told me a lot that he doesn't look at me any different. I just want to move on."

"Well, Edie, talking about it is a very good step on the path to moving on. You can express all of the emotions you're suppressing and begin to heal. I assume that Tig is your fiance?" Dr. Strauss asked, raising an eyebrow over the wire frame of her glasses.

"Yes."

"Edie, we don't have to talk about what happened right now. But I do think that since the feeling that I'm getting from you is that it was very serious, you should talk about it with someone. Maybe not me, since you don't seem to be the most comfortable with me knowing, but someone you trust. Tig, perhaps?"

"I really don't want him to know every detail. For one thing, it would hurt him too much to know the details and I never want to do that."

"Do you have anyone you can talk to about what you're going through?"

Edie thought for a moment, "A family friend. She's been like a mother to me for as long as I can remember. My real mother left when I was just a baby and Gemma's been there for me through everything."

"Do you think you can be completely open and honest with her without judgement?"

Edie nodded, "Of course. Gemma'd never judge me for anything like what happened."

"Well, Edie, I think then we've come to a conclusion. I think within the next few weeks you should open up to Gemma about what happened to you. I would like to see you in three weeks to check up on how you're feeling about things. Would that be alright?"

"Sure."

"Alright," Dr. Strauss leaned over and wrote something on a card then handed it to Edie, "give this to my receptionist and she'll schedule you for three weeks from today."

Edie would tell the doc she'd come back, but she wouldn't. This had been the biggest waste of her time.

* * *

"We got a call from Laroy. The two assholes are in town and he's keepin' them entertained for now. He's willing to deliver them for a modest finder's fee- two grand," Clay said.

"We can swing that," Bobby said from the far end of the table.

"When do we do this?" Tig was eager.

Clay tapped some ash into the ashtray on the table, "We'll pick them up at seven and take 'em out of Charming. You bring Edie out to us. She can get her final say in what we do to 'em before we kill 'em."

Tig got a sadistic look in his eyes, "Sounds good. Call me when you've got 'em. We'll meet you out at the old park."

* * *

When Tig got home that night the lights were on and he could hear music coming through the closed front windows. He opened the front door and ACDC nearly blasted him back out onto the lawn. He made his way through the living room and small dining room to the kitchen where he found Edie dancing around and stirring something. He smiled and watched her for a minute before sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She jumped a little but settled almost immediately.

Edie turned the heat down on the stove and turned around in Tig's arms to stretch up and kiss him hello. She pulled away and made a gesture telling him that dinner would be done in a minute.

Tig turned around and grabbed a beer out of the fridge then went into the living room to turn the stereo down. When he went back into the dining room Edie was there setting a couple plates down. Tig sat in front of his plate. Dinner was sloppy joes. Edie knew that he hated vegetables, so she gave him two while she had one with a salad. Tig made a face at her dinner and then dug into his own.

After a few bites, the edge was taken off his hunger and he asked her "So how did the shrink go today?"

"Biggest waste of a hundred and fifty bucks," she replied before taking a sip of her light beer. Tig hated the stuff to the point where he was embarrassed to even have it in his house. But what ever it took to make the old lady happy...

Edie stabbed at her salad and elaborated, "Didn't even get into anything. I told her I just wanted to move on and she told me to find someone I trusted to talk to about it."

"You want to talk to me about it?" Tig both wanted and didn't want to hear about what happened to her.

"No." Ouch. "I trust you baby, but..." It hurt, but he knew why she wouldn't tell him.

"Who?"

"Gemma. I called her and invited her breakfast tomorrow. She'll be here at eight thirty."

"You want me gone by then?" Tig asked, taking another bite.

"I'm not gonna kick you out babe. I just don't want you to have to hear..."

Tig nodded in understanding. "We got those bastards. You and me gonna take a ride to the abandoned park outside of town and meet the guys." Tig's eyes were still on his food, but he heard Edie's fork drop.

"I don't want to see them."

"Baby, it'll only be for a minute, just to make sure they're the right assholes. Then Juice is gonna bring you home and sit with you until I get back. That's it." Tig looked up at her and Edie nodded. "It'll all be over soon, baby. I promise."

Edie was so scared on the way there that Tig could feel her shaking through numerous layers of leather. They pulled into the small park and saw everyone waiting there. The two assholes had their hands bound behind their backs and were kneeling on the ground. Happy and Chibs were calmly holding guns to their heads. Clay, Jax, Bobby, Opie, Piney, and Juice all stood like a receiving line at a wedding. Tig got off first and hung his helmet on one of the handles. He helped Edie off and stood behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself as tight as she could.

"These the assholes sweetheart?" Clay asked quietly.

"There's another one."

Everyone was a little dumbfounded.

"Whatchu mean, baby?" Tig asked, wanting to hold her, but knowing she needed to hold her own without him.

"These two just hit me. The other one... He was the one..." Edie turned around to Tig and clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears to stay in so she could appear strong, like a good old lady.

"What'd he look like, sweetheart?" Clay asked.

"He wore a mask all the time. But he had this tattoo on his arm- a celtic cross." She turned when she heard a grunt. Chibs looked murderous.

"Did he talk to you, sweetheart? Did he have an accent?" Chibs asked.

"No, he never said a word. But he was white. The only mark I ever saw was that tattoo."

Clay stepped forward, "Okay baby, that's enough. That's all we need. Juice?" Juice came forward to help Edie into one of the trucks. Clay gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you for coming sweetheart. I know it wasn't easy."

Edie turned to Tig. He looked down at her face, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She was being strong for him. She knew what he had to do and she was holding herself up so he could do it. "I'll be home soon, baby," he said to her. Edie nodded and followed Juice to the awaiting truck and climbed in. He shut her door and ran around to the other side, jumping in and starting it. Everyone watched as they pulled out and turned the corner.

They all turned back to the two dark men kneeling in the dirt. Chibs poked one in the back of the head with his gun, "The asshole you were working for, what was his name?"

"I don't know. We never got no name. Just cash. He ordered us to watch the bitch and he supplied us with pussy and green."

"Accent?" Chibs punctuated the question with another poke of his gun.

"Yeah- Irish or some shit like that." The guy tried turning his head but the gun nestled snugly against his skull made it difficult. "You gonna let us go now? We never touched her man. That sick twisted dick is the one that cut her up."

"But you let it happen," Chibs told him and looked up at Tig, "You want to do the honors brother?"

Tig was staring hard at the two men on the ground. He shook his head, "I'm saving it all for that piece of shit O'Phelan."

Both Chibs and Happy looked to Clay who just nodded. Two shots echoed in the night air.


	9. Nothin' Like Some Good Lovin'

**Being a Son**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue.

**A/N:** The wedding won't be in this chapter. Again. :-/ But we're almost there! Be sure to go back and read over the story again. I've made some major changes. When you do read through everything again, you may notice that I have adjusted things to fit more into the Sutter timeline. I figure this is somewhere around the middle of the first season, though I am going to take liberties with the storyline (like Tig and Gemma don't make out in Season 2 in this story).

Thanks to FunnyMick for your continued support! Thanks as well to HeTortoise for your review!

**Warning: **Lime and non-graphic mentions of rape.

**Chapter 8: Nothin' Like Some Good Lovin'**

After all of their teeth were pulled and the two men's bodies burned enough to eliminate any fingerprints or identifying marks, Tig mounted his bike and prepared to return home where a nice hot shower and warm, soft woman waited for him.

"Tig!" He turned his head to find Chibs coming toward him. "Cass still stayin' with you?"

"Nah, man. She cut out early. After one night she said me and Edes were too loud. She took up at the motel." Tig didn't want any part of this drama. He had enough of his own and he was too tired for the Chibs and Cassidy Fight Show.

"You know which room?"

"Seriously man? I got enough shit goin' on with my own lady. You want me to keep track of yours too?" Tig was pissy and knew he should be nicer, especially since Chibs just offed one of the mother-fuckers that hurt his girl. But, like he said, he had his own shit.

"Just askin' Tigger. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Tig sighed and looked away, "Edie probably knows. I'll send you a text after I get home."

"Thanks brother. Have a good rest o' the night."

Tig pulled up to his home about twenty minutes later. A light was on in the front room and the truck Juice had driven was parked on the street. He walked in and saw Juice on the couch with a beer in hand and his feet on the coffee table. The TV was on to a monster truck rally. "Man, get your fuckin' feet off my table. Edie'll have your balls if you get marks on it." Juice jumped up and wiped away anything that he might have left on the table.

He turned the television off and looked at Tig, "She's in the bedroom. She seemed okay on the drive, but..."

Tig nodded and looked down the hall, "Yeah, thanks man. You can go."

"Kay, night." Juice set his empty beer bottle on a coaster on the coffee table and let himself out.

Tig locked the dead bolt behind him and shut down the house. It was his nightly routine, which was the only thing that let him sleep relaxed. He checked the lock on every window, the deadbolt on the front and back doors. Then he turned out all the lights and went down the hall to peek in on Edie. She was curled in the middle of the bed, turned away from the door. He closed the bedroom door again and went into the bathroom for a hot shower.

With the water set on scalding he climbed in and let it wash away the shit of the day. He sighed and reached for the soap. As he was working up a good lather he heard the bathroom door open. "Tig?"

He stuck his head out of the shower, "Yeah, sweets. You need somethin'?"

She just shook her head and sat on the closed toilet seat. He pulled his head back and stuck it under the shower spray. He was soaping up when he felt the hot air escape as the shower curtain was pulled back from behind him. Tig turned his head and watched Edie climb into the shower behind him and close the curtain again. He rinsed off and then turned around completely, taking her into his arms and holding her as the water pounded down on top of them. She clung to him like a plane crash survivor to a life raft.

He felt like a real heel. Here his girl was looking to him for comfort and all he could think about were her tits pressed against his chest, her little nipples like pebbles poking into him. Her little dusting of pubic hair brushed against his thigh and he hardened. Edie looked up at him with big green eyes, "Let's go to bed and forget about today." Tig couldn't fight that suggestion if he tried. He turned off the shower while Edie dried herself as quickly as possible. She handed him a towel when he stepped out.

Tig chased her to the bed room and Edie swore she saw her life flash before her eyes as he jumped for the bed and aimed for her, landing right next to her. He cupped her face and kissed her lower lip before moving his hand to her breast where he teased and gently tugged her nipple. He moved down her neck with his tongue and began to leave a mark as his hand continued down her stomach to her soft curls. Tig rubbed her clit gently while suckling at her neck and Edie's eyes rolled back and closed in pleasure. His middle finger prodded her entrance gently and pushed in, curling up slightly to hit that spot that made her shiver. Edie made a whimpering sound and her breathing picked up. As much as Tig was distracting her with pleasure, she wanted to return the favor.

Edie reached down and gently took him in her hand, pumping up and down softly. Tig stopped his actions for a minute, enjoying her small hand on him. But he had something in mind that he wanted to do for her and it wouldn't happen if she continued. Reaching down, Tig gently clasped Edie's hand in his and stopped her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly, a little hurt that he would keep her from returning pleasure. "I want to make you forget today, baby, and that aint gonna happen if you keep that up." Tig then let her hand go and kissed down her body, tugging on her nipples gently with his blunt front teeth. He gave her soft, white skin little nips as he went down until his nose was buried in her soft, pink flesh. Tig inhaled her scent and nearly came. She smelled salty and musky, and oh God, he loved it. He stuck his tongue out and flicked her clit, listening to her gasps and moans. He tested her entrance again with his finger and found it more slick and open than before. Her pussy was stretching and elongating to accommodate his dick, but he wanted to wait until they were married. Five more days wouldn't kill them, not if they could keep doing this.

Just then his phone went off in the bathroom. He ignored it but the beeping reminded him of his promise to Chibs. He stopped licking Edie and looked up to her face. She was looking down at him a little annoyed and exasperated that he stopped. "What room is Cassidy staying in at the motel?" Edie slanted her mouth to the side and brought her eyebrows down over her eyes.

"What does that have to do with what we're doing now, Tig?"

"I promised Chibs I'd let him know."

"Cass doesn't want anything to do with him right now."

"Jesus, Edie! I don't have energy for the Cass and Chibs fuck fight fest right now. Let them deal with their own shit."

"Fine. Room 204," she answered, sticking her hand into his curls and pushing his face down toward her pussy. Tig gladly acquiesced and began to lick her again, pushing a finger into her and pumping in and out. He grinned at her little whimpers and intakes of breath. He added a second finger to the first and curled them upward. She nearly jumped off the bed when he hit her g-spot. Tig kept at her clit, occasionally taking it between his teeth softly while pumping his fingers. He could hear the desired effects and all of a sudden his face was soaked as Edie's hips came off the mattress and she let out the most beautiful wail of pleasure he had ever heard.

Tig continued pumping his hand until Edie reached down and stopped him, her body on sensory overload. He crawled back up and kissed her cheek, smirking in self satisfaction. She was panting and gasping for breath when she said "I don't ever want to know where you learned that."

"Porn's good for more than jerkin off, baby," Tig said, now grinning outright. After she caught her breath and recovered her energy, Edie smiled back at him, pushing on his arm to lay him flat on his back, his little soldier standing proudly at attention.

"Time for me to return the favor. You're not the only one that watches porn, Tigger."

* * *

Chibs had called Tig's cell twice already. He was leaning against his bike just about ready to pound on each door until he found Cassidy. Then he heard a beep and looked down at his phone '_Sorry it's so late. I kinda tired him out. She's in room 204, but u didn't hear it from me! - Edie._' Chibs chuckled a little. Edie could be cute sometimes. She brought out the softer side in Tig, which made him a little less sadistic. It was nice.

He stomped up the stairs and a woman in room 201 peaked out her room window. He nodded to her and walked a short way to stand in front of Cassidy's room. He gave a few quick pounds on the door and waited. He saw a movement of the curtain and then he heard the chain being undone.

"What do you want Chibs?" Cassidy asked exasperatedly as she opened the door.

"Just to talk, Cass."

"Listen, I get it. You don't want me here, I cramp your style, whatever... I'm just here to help Gemma until everything gets settled and back to normal. Then you'll never have to see me again."

"Can I just come in, Cass?"

She narrowed her eyes a little and then sighed, stepping away from the door to let him through.

The room was typical of a small town motel. Furnishings that hadn't been replaced since the seventies. A TV with ten channels because no motel ever springs for a complete cable package. A mini bar with tiny bottles of liquor, some of which were lying empty on the queen sized bed.

"What did you want, Chibs?" Cassidy asked as she closed the door, locking it and putting the chain back on. He turned around and stood in front of her for a minute, trying to decide where to start.

"First of all, would ya quit callin' me 'Chibs'? Wha' happened to 'Filip'?"

"I figured acquaintances and friends call you Chibs, and since that's all I am to you, right? I think I should do the same."

"Alrigh', I get it. I hurt you. Can we move on, please?"

"Listen, if you just came here to have another piss fest, then you can just leave. I don't need this shit anymore."

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to apologize." He watched Cassidy's hand slip off the door knob. He never apologized, EVER. "I shouldn't a acted the way I did and said the shit I said. You've always got me twisted in a knot and when I'm around you, I can't think straight and shit comes out."

Cassidy looked a little lost. She didn't know how to react to an apology from Chibs- she'd never had to before. "Do you want us to go anywhere from here?"

"I came here 'cause I'm tired a sleepin' alone-" Cassidy snorted, "that's right- alone. I aint took none of those bitches to bed since you came back Cass. I've always told you the truth right?" Cassidy didn't react, "Right?" he stressed.

"Right, but I need full disclosure. This disclosure thing goes-"

"We're not talkin' about that right now! I always tell you the truth, am I right?"

Cassidy nodded her head, feeling a little scorned, "You've never lied to me."

"I'm tired of sleepin' alone. I want you to come back to the clubhouse."

"You just want me back because you're tired of a cold bed. I'm not going to be a consolation prize because Jimmy O took your precious Fiona. I love you, but I can't do that shit again." The more she went on, the more pissed he looked. Chibs opened his mouth but Cassidy cut him off, "I know we never made any promises to each other, but I can't do it again. I can't be laying there, making love to you while you're just fucking me. I can't! I won't do it again!"

"Damnit Cass! I don't want you because my bed's fucking cold! I want you 'cause I love you, Goddamnit, and I want you back! Now get you're fucking shite! We're leavin'!" With that he pushed her away from the door, undid the deadbolt and yanked it open so hard he ripped the chain, still on the door, off the wall.

Cassidy was smiling and watched him stomp down the stairs. "You're paying me back for the chain!" she called down to him.

He flipped her off and shouted "Fuck off!" up to her. She went back into the room, giggling like an idiot and packed her duffel.

* * *

Her hair was a nest of snarls and tangles that laid over her face. Some hairs lifted as she breathed out, only to be sucked back in as she inhaled. Tig stood there, already having taken a shower and dressed, watching her. She had been gone for two years and had come back just as suddenly as she had left, and fit right back in. Somehow, this little woman had domesticated the Killer. There were pots and pans in the kitchen, homemade leftovers in the fridge, and the layer of dust that had lain over everything had been painstakingly and lovingly cleaned away.

He bent down over her and moved her hair off her face, kissing her cheek. "Wake up, Edes. Gemma'll be here soon."

She rolled onto her back and blinked up at him. The light in the room was dim, thanks to the curtains she had bought a while back, but there was enough light for her to see his expression. He looked pained. "You don't have to leave, Tig."

Tig shook his head, "I-"

"I know, baby, I know." Edie sat up and grabbed his cut, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

Tig stood up straight, "I'll see you at the shop?"

"Yeah, at ten."

He cupped the side of her face, "Don't be late."

"So, what did you want to talk about, baby?" Gemma asked, after taking a sip of the coffee Edie had made.

Edie was looking down at her plate, stirring her eggs around, "Tig had me go to one of those counselor/psychologist people. It didn't do shit. Biggest waste of money ever. I spent $150 just to have her tell me that I needed to open up to someone I could trust." Gemma nodded in understanding. Edie looked at her, "You're the only person I really trust right now besides Tig, and I can't tell him this shit, Gem, it'd kill him."

Gemma stayed silent, just letting Edie vent naturally.

"Two men grabbed me that night. I was waiting for you at the gate and they snuck up behind me and got me over the head with something. When I woke up, I was laying on a mattress on the floor of some old house. This man with a black mask was sitting across the room from me, watching me-" Edie choked a little and Gemma reached over and covered her hand with her own. "he pulled out Dad's ring. I knew the only way he'd have gotten that was if Dad was dead. I knew that Tig would look for me if he could, but for all I knew, Tig had been killed too. The longer I was there, the more I believed it.

"That first time- it was horrible. The entire time I could hear Tig telling me not to scream, not to let him know how much it hurt. It felt like he was ripping my insides out. He came back every few weeks. Always the same man with the same mask. When I wouldn't scream, he'd beat me, kick me. Toward the end he liked cutting me."

"Do you have any idea where you were?"

"No. The room I was in- all the windows were boarded over."

"What was it like there?" Gemma asked.

"The room had an attached bathroom, so I could shower. The two men that kept me there, they fed me. They only usually forgot to when they were having a party or something and people were over. They didn't like having people ask what was in the locked room."

Gemma stood up and went to Edie, holding her close. Her tears had dried up by then, but having Gemma offer her comfort was like a balm to the wounds that were still raw. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, baby. I should have been there. I should have made you go with me that night."

"Gemma, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know that would have happened."

"I know Tig was torn up for a long time. He wasn't the same." Gemma said as she sat back down. "He was crazy, looking for you. He looked for almost a year, but there was no word, no sign. You know he's always been a little weird, but without you there to balance it out, he was consumed."

Edie nodded, "I would have been the same. There were times I thought of drowning myself in the tub. Every time I thought about it though, I could almost see Tig next to me, glaring and yelling at me to stop being so stupid. That he would eventually find me."

"You're here now, sweetie. And we're never letting you go again."

Edie nodded again and looked at the clock. She needed to leave soon or Tig would have a coronary. "I need to get ready. I told Tig I'd be by the shop at ten."

"Okay. Well, I have Abel today. I should get going. You're gonna be okay?"

Edie smiled at Gemma, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Have a great day at work, baby," Gemma said as she made her way out the kitchen door.

"You too Gemma. Give Abel a kiss for me." Edie walked Gemma around the house and watched as she started up the Cadillac and drove away.

* * *

It was a slow day at Teller-Morrow and several of the guys were taking a break on the picnic table. Tig kept thinking about Edie with Gemma. He wanted to know but at the same time he didn't. It was that sick human curiosity that bugged him.

He looked up from his hands as a bright green jeep pulled into the lot. Edie jumped out and headed straight for him, throwing her arms around him and planting a hard kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hey, babe. Everything good?" He took another drag on his cigarette, tilting his head above hers. He felt a little sick. Tig wasn't sure if that was the idea of what had happened to her or the nicotine from his previous cigarettes.

"It's on the road to being good." She kissed him again and then grimaced as she pulled away. "How many of those have you had this morning?"

"Counting the ones I had before you got up?" Edie nodded. " 'Bout fifteen."

"Jesus, Tig." She went into the office to boot up the computer and make a proper pot of coffee. He followed her in.

"Can ya blame me, Edes?"

"No. And I don't," she said ripping open a bag of coffee grounds. She crinkled her nose as she took a whiff. "Remind me to ask Gemma about fitting proper coffee into the budget." Edie poured the grounds into the holding compartment and flipped the switch. She sat behind the desk as the coffee machine started gurgling and Tig took the last drag on his cigarette before dousing the butt in an old cup of coffee. He plopped into the chair across from the desk and propped his boots on the desk's corner, crossing his legs at the ankles. The computer beeped to life and Edie pushed Tig's boots off the desktop to reach for some paperwork. "Could you just cut down a little, for me?" He watched as her eyes pleaded with him. "I just got you back. I'd like to keep you around for another forty to fifty years, if that's okay with you. And without a stoma. As attractive as Sonny Barger is with his, I kinda like your voice the way it is."

Tig grinned at her and chuckled, "Yeah. I kinda want to be around you for another forty to fifty years too. I'll cut back. Try to get down eventually to a pack a week, sound good?"

"Okay. I know asking you to quit completely is like asking for the moon, but I can live with a pack a week."

"I'm going to get you the moon, babe. Just you watch."

"I don't just ask for your health, you know. We need to start saving up for baby shit and I read in the paper this morning that they're raising taxes on cigarettes and booze. A pack is eleven bucks over at the gas station now."

"I suppose that means I'll have to cut back on the whiskey, too, hmm?"

"If you can try, I'd be eternally grateful and I'll be your sex slave for life," she said, smirking at him.

"You're already my sex slave for life, Edes. I need a different motivation."

"Really? Sex for life isn't a good motivator for Tig Trager huh? Fine," Edie huffed a little, pulling up all the accounting documents on the computer, "how about this: if you get down to a pack a week and a bottle of whiskey a month, and stay that way for two months, I'll do something especially dirty for you."

"Now that, toots, is a great motivator for Tig Trager. I'll start today."

"The good news is that since you'll have to pace yourself, I might already be pregnant by that time. I don't want our baby conceived while I was bent over your bike in some parking lot."

Tig chuckled as he made his way out of the office and into the garage. Life was pretty good at the moment.


	10. Domesticating the Killer

**Being a Son  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.**  
Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! I wanted to get this chapter out as a present. It's a little shorter than other chapters but the wedding is finally here! Next chapter: the honeymoon! I mentioned in the last chapter that I would be taking liberties with the timeline. I had forgotten that Donna died the night Abel came home. So, as with almost all the fanfictions on here, I am going to exercise my artistic license and revive her as I love her! So, just a fair warning, there is no Lyla and Tig does not kill Donna, yet. But that doesn't mean the other old ladies are safe either!

**Chapter 9: Domesticating the Killer**

This was it. They were getting married today. All the guests were settling into their seats and talking amongst each other. Tig looked around to see all of his family and friends gathered. Colleen had refused to let Fawn and Dawn come to the ceremony, screaming at him and calling him a sick bastard over the phone, yelling all the same reasons the wedding shouldn't happen that he had already gone over in his head. Edie was too young... She was too young for him... He was over twenty years older than her... His lifestyle could kill him any second... She deserves better, a guy that wasn't a criminal and could take her out of the country for a honeymoon. Okay, so he had added the last two, but Colleen had voiced the rest. He still believed all those things. But he also knew that he was a selfish man, an imperfect man, and he knew he loved Edie with everything in him. So he put all those reasons aside and was keeping her to himself.

Gemma had taken custody of Edie the previous night and had brought her that morning to the back door of the cabin, refusing to let him see her at all. Cassidy and Donna were in there too. Why it took three women to get her dressed he would never understand. Donna came out in a light yellow sundress and went over to Piney. Edie had refused to be a "bridezilla" (her word, not his) and had told Donna, Cass, and Gemma that as long as they wore something that wasn't too crazy she was fine with it. Piney pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Donna. She thanked him and turned away, heading back into the cabin. Now Tig was concerned.

"Hey old man, what'd you just give Donna?" Tig asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nausea pills. Don't worry Tig, everything's gonna be perfect. She'll come out, you two will get married, then we'll all clear out so you can get down to filling the world with demon babies," Piney replied.

"Hey, they're gonna be half Edie's. That should redeem them some."

"You're kidding right? This is your girl we're talking about here Tig. I've seen that girl decapitate barbies when she was a kid and hunt flies as if they were deer. Face it, your kids are gonna get a double dose."

"Yeah, but they'll look like her, so they'll be cute and cuddly little devils," Tig said with a sadistic smile.

"God help us all." Piney took another swig out of whatever bottle he had chosen for the special day.

Tig looked at the watch Edie had given him as a wedding present. He hadn't known that the bride and groom got presents for each other. He had just happened to see a hair pin when he was picking up the wedding rings that was blue and matched her engagement ring perfectly. Tig bought it to surprise her and was glad he did. He was able to give that to Edie as his wedding gift to her. He was taken back to the afternoon before, a few hours before Gemma took Edie to stay with her and Clay.

_They were laying in bed. They hadn't done anything as Tig wanted to make their wedding night very special by refraining from anything sexual for a few days before the wedding. Tig was holding Edie close and she was resting her head on his chest, looking at her engagement ring in the light cast from the bedside lamp. She had drawn the curtains, saying that she wanted to hide them away from the world. Edie looked up at him with a sly smile. He returned her smile and asked, "What's rattling around in that head of yours?"_

"_I got you a present," she said in a sing-song voice. She crawled over him to the bedside table and opened the drawer to pull out a blue box. Edie sat back and handed it to him, "A little wedding gift." Tig opened it and saw a beautiful Bulova watch with a black, opalescent face. It had a calendar and a military time clock inset into the face. He watched her pull it out of the box and open the clasp. He was still in shock, never expecting something like that, so Edie had to grab his wrist and put the watch on for him. He managed a quiet "Thank you Edie" while he stared at his wedding present. After a few minutes he managed to look up at her joyful and hopeful face and he remembered the small box he had hidden at the back of his underwear drawer, behind the old boxers Edie constantly threatened to use as dust rags. _

_Tig jumped off the bed, rifled through the drawer, and pulled out a small cream, hinged box. He settled on the bed again and handed it to her, "I saw these the other day and knew they'd be perfect." Edie opened the box and her smiled grew to the point that it almost split her face. "Tig, they are perfect. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss on his lips. "Plus, now I'll have something new and blue for the wedding! Now I just need something old and something borrowed." Edie crawled off the bed to the shorter chest of drawers that sat opposite the bed. It had a large mirror that she used to get ready in the morning so they didn't fight over the small single sink in the bathroom and Tig loved it because he knew that soon he could watch them have sex in it. He watched her as she pinned her dark hair back on one side with both pins and she turned to look at him, smiling radiantly. "Well? What do you think?" Tig returned her smile, "Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful."_

"Tig?" Tig was brought back to the present where he was standing at the end of the aisle, staring down at his watch. "You ready for this?" Clay asked him, not really believing that the man who swore he would never have another Old Lady after Colleen was actually getting married to his new Old Lady. "Yeah, brother," Tig replied, smiling wide, "Never more ready."

Bobby was picking out a tune on his guitar as Clay led Tig up the aisle. Happy followed as the best man and Chibs came next. After everyone was seated and in their places, Bobby started playing Canon in D Major by Pachelbel and Donna and Opie's niece, Violet, led the bridal procession as flower girl. Donna was next, followed by Cass in a light olive green dress. When all the flower petals had been dropped and both bridesmaids were in position Gemma appeared in ruby mother-of-the-bride dress and was escorting Edie down the aisle. Tig was captured in her eyes. He could see the joy in them and felt her love for him that radiated from them. It didn't take long for Edie and Gemma to reach the altar. Gemma gave Edie a hug and took her bouquet from her. Edie turned to Tig and placed her hands in his.

"First I would like to welcome you all, friends and family, to this joyous occasion. Edie and Tig have elected to for-go the traditional vows in favor of their own. Edie," Clay said smiling down at her, "you first."

Edie turned to Gemma who gave her Tig's wedding band with the inscription "Για πάντα και πάντα ~Your Edie" and then turned to Tig, sliding the band on his finger and then she held tight to his hand. "Alex, I can't remember a time in my life when you weren't there. You were always just Tig, the guy who would sneak me beers when my old man wasn't looking. The man who would put his arm around me and let me cry when a boy treated me wrong. Someone who would offer to mess up a thirteen year old boy just because he hurt me. You've always been my protector, my best friend, and now my lover and the other half of my heart. I can't imagine a world without you in it. So I promise to love you with all my heart, forever. To be your shelter when life is too cruel, to have open arms when you ever need comfort. I promise to protect you should you ever need it, to kill for you if you should ever ask me, because God knows you've killed plenty for me. I promise to be a good mother to our children and to always kiss you at the end of the night- even when you royally piss me off."

Everyone chuckled and Tig's smile grew wider. He turned to Happy who handed him Edie's wedding band inscribed with "Deo agus i gcónaí ~Alex" and then turned back to Edie, sliding the ring on her finger and tugged her a little closer. His voice was quiet as he said "Edie, I knew you as a little girl. I watched you toddle around the clubhouse. I've seen you experience your first crush and your first heartbreak. And back then you were always just Trace's kid. The little girl that would stick her head under the cars in the shop and scare the shit outta me. But all of a sudden, there you were, definitely not a little girl anymore. And it felt wrong for me to feel something different for you. But you never gave up, no matter how hard I tried to avoid you. You got your way into me and now you're stuck. I never wanted to feel this way again, but you had me wrapped around your finger when you were a baby and now I love the woman you've become. So I promise to protect you always, even when I'm pissed as hell at you. To love you always, and show you whenever I can. To comfort you any time you need me, and to help you through the rest of our lives together. I promise to be a great father to our children and protect them with my life. I will always be the last person you see when you go to sleep and first when you wake up. I love you Edie." He wanted to leave it there at a heartfelt end but Happy gave him a rough nudge and everyone joined in on his next vows, "And to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley."

Tig stared into Edie's eyes and reached up to wipe a happy tear from her cheek. He took a deep breath as he could feel the tears behind his eyes that threatened to fall.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, and the idiots on the internet that actually ordained me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the lady!"

Tig pulled Edie close and held her head gently while she wrapped her arms around his waist. The kiss was the sweetest either had ever had. When they pulled away they couldn't hear their friends cheering and clapping and the tune Bobby was playing was non-existent. They were consumed by each other.

* * *

End A/N: The first inscription is "Forever and Always" in Greek while the second says the same but in Irish. I picture Tig's heritage as having some Greek while Edie's as having some Irish. Just a little more background info for you!


	11. Author's Note June 05, 2012

I haven't updated this story in a while and you deserve an explanation:

**Firstly:** I'm in a very intensive training program for my future job and it's left me with very little time, energy, or inspiration to write.

**Secondly:**I injured my right arm pretty badly and cannot type (I'm pecking out this note with my left hand).

**Thirdly:** I will be taking summer classes, which start just after I hope to recover from my injury, so don't expect an update for any story until atleast August.

I'm sorry for this but real life is just kicking my butt right now. I hope you'll stick with me.

Just a reminder, you can always check my profile for updates on how chapters are going. I update that more often than adding an author's note to stories.


End file.
